My Father's Who?
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura is a teenager who has never met her father. When she finally does what will happen? Will she find new friends? No pairing! Just random and weird. Rated Teen just for safety because of language intentions and girlgirl kissing...And mention of RAPE!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. I however did use the English names from friends or I made up Japanese names.

Ch. 1 The Beginning

A very curious Sakura asked her mother one day," Mom, who is my father?"

Her mom shakily asked," Sweetie why do you want to know?"

Sakura replied," Well Ino said she was going camping with her father this weekend and I'm 16 and haven't even met my father. You don't talk about him much."

"Well you'll meet him soon but I'm dreading it," her mom said sadly.

"Why?" Sakura asked very confused at her moms tone.

"He just got custody over you. So get your things we're going to court so I can sign some papers," her mom replied as a single tear slid down her face.

"Can I bring Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino?" Sakura asked hopefully so she'd be able to say goodbye to her friends.

Her mom replied sadly," Sure."

* * *

Ino said in awe very idiotically," Big court house."

Sakura yelled very energetically," Tsunade-shishou!!!!"

Tsunade answered back," Sakura! Hi! Now Sina, do you really think you've lost custody?"

"Yes, I already have. I have to sign some papers though," Sina replied diverting her eyes to the ground.

"Well we better get inside and NO attacking the Akatsuki," Tsunade warns as they walk into the building.

The five teenage girls yell,"Ehhh? Why not?"

"Shut up, brats!!!" Kisame yelled while drinking sake.

Sakura replied by putting her head down in shame and saying, "My life is ruined."

"Cheer up Sakura-chan!" Ino said patting her friends back in a comforting manor.

"Hi, yeah! I'm Deidara, yeah and this is my partner, Sasori-danna." Deidara said energetically.

Sakura screamed to Sasori, "Didn't I kill you?!!?"

Sasori smirking relied," Now why would you think that, blossom?"

"Ah hahahaha!!!!!" Temari started laughing at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Mom, who exactly IS my father?" Sakura asked very confused.

Sina takes a deep breath hoping for the best and comes right out with it by saying," The Leader of the Akatsuki."

"Is that him over there?" Ino questioned.

Sina replied with exasperation," Hai, hai."

Ino whispered to her friends," He's kind of cute."

Sakura yelled really loudly,"Ewww!!!"

Itachi, actually speaking, replies," Shut up, all of you."

"Shut up you sadistic freak!" Sakura yelled angrily.

Ino sang in a sing-songy voice," Sakura's gonna di-e. Sakura's gonna di-e."

"Shut up, sicko," Sakura replied disgusted.

"How am I sick?" Ino asked faking a hurt expression.

"You called my father cute!" Sakura yelled rather loudly.

"Wha-? Well excuse me for liking older men!!" Ino retorted.

"Who are twice your age AND criminals!!!" Sakura replied matter-of-factly.

"Hey, hey! Calm down," Sina said trying to break up an on coming fight.

"Do we get money for taking care of her, Leader-sama?" Kakazu asked greedily.

"Kakazu, she's my daughter. We don't get money for taking care of her." Leader put in just wanting to leave.

"May I kill her?" Kakazu asked not wanting to have to buy enough food for another person.

"Mom!!!" Sakura yelled/whispered very scared of what will happen when she goes to live with her father.

"Haruku!!!" Sina yelled to the Leader trying to get her daughter to calm down.

"Kakazu," the Leader warned in a threatening manor.

"Your name's Haruku?" Kakazu asked very oblivious to the Leader's threatening tone.

"Say that again and you will die a slow and painful death and I don't care if you're immortal or not it will be slow and painful," the Leader said ignoring Kakazu calling him by his first name (A/N: I don't know if he's immortal I've read something that says he is but I know Hidan's immortal)

"Sorry, Leader-sama," Kakazu said not really wanting to be in pain at that moment.

"Where'd Ino and Sakura go, Tsunade-sama?" Sina asked very concerned.

Tsunade replied," They're fighting…again."

"Leader-sama! Tobi wants to meet your daughter!" Tobi said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, lets get this over with. Where's the papers I have to sign?" Sina said with little enthusiasm.

Author's note!

how'dyah like it? I find it very supercalifradulisticexpialidotious! don't ask! for the 1st twenty ppl to review i'll put ur name in the next chapter! MUAH AND GOOD NIGHT!


	2. Road Trip

Deidara: Hello people, yeah!

Me: Deidara you're an idiot.

Deidara: Am not! Sasori-danna! Tell her I'm not an idiot!

Alex: How about both of you are idiots!

Deidara + Me: Hey!

Alex: Deidara, just say the disclaimer.

Deidara: Oh right! DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters. If she did I would be very horny and be married to her. Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Ch.2 Road Trip

"Tobi wants to meet Leader-sama's daughter!" Tobi shouted pathetically.

"Shut up, Tobi!" A drunk and very violent Kisame shouted.

"Awwww…Mom! I can take the poison out myself! I'm not a medic-nin for nothing!" A very injured Sakura yelled from somewhere in the very big building.

"So can I, Mrs. H!" Ino, also injured retorted.

"You two fight too much especially after that incident." Sina said fed up with taking care of their messes that could get someone killed even if they are the best of friends.

Sakura said sadly, "I don't wan to talk about it."

The Leader randomly added, "Can't you tell your father, Princess?"

"I've never met you!" Sakura yelled fed up with the Akatsuki already.

"Well, you'll be living with us from now on," Kisame added smiling which sent shivers up the five teenagers spines.

"OK. I've signed the stupid papers," Sina said not really wanting there to be a lot of fighting since she already had a headache.

Sakura hugged her mom and said very sadly, "Mom! I don't want to go! It's cruel!"

"Gomen, Sakura honey," Sina said comforting her daughter.

"You'll be in my prayers," said Ino, the non-Christian of the two teens.

"Thanks," Sakura said still not wanting to leave.

"Group hug!" Temari added deeming it the right time to speak.

* * *

"So… what do you guys do for fun?" Sakura asked on their way to the base.

"Kill people," Itachi put in coolly.

"…And drink sake," Kisame put in.

"Sorry I asked," Sakura mumbled.

"You?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Drink sake and drug myself," Sakura put in oblivious of the glares from her father.

"Why? That's illegal for you," Deidara added thinking it odd for a teenager to have a need for that.

"You're criminals so you shouldn't care and it's to make me feel better," Sakura put in annoyed by all the questions.

"Sakura," Leader said in a very scary and threatening tone.

"H-Hai?" Sakura asked very scared of her father at the moment.

"We're going to have a long talk when we get to the Base," Leader put in still as threatening a tone as before.

"Which reminds me…Are we there yet?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"No," Itachi said in a bored tone.

"So many simple answers from you. Would it kill you to show at least enjoyment in torturing others?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," Itachi said just to annoy her.

"My name's Tobi!!!" Tobi added energetically.

"Hi, Tobi-kun. I'm Sakura," Sakura said sweetly.

"Ok, Sakura-sama!" Tobi said still energetically.

"Don't be so formal, it's Sakura-chan," Sakura added too sweetly for the other members taste.

"Can I call you Sakura-chan, too?" Deidara asked obviously jealous of his partner, Tobi, for once.

"No," Sakura added in the same tone Itachi used with her when she asked if they were there yet.

"Shut up, Deidara," Sasori added really not wanting Deidara to beg to call her Sakura-chan.

"Sasori-danna!!!!" Deidara wined pathetically.

"Hn?" Sasori replied getting on both Sakura and Deidara's nerves.

"Stop with the monosyllables, freaks!" Sakura yelled instantly covering her mouth because Inner Sakura had taken over her for a moment.

"We're here," Leader said ignoring the freak comment.

"Genjutsu?" Sakura asked looking in front of her and only seeing trees.

"Perceptive," Leader added noticing she had the same talent at Genjutsu as he did.

"Yeah, it's a high rank Genjutsu used to hide our base, yeah!" Deidara said matter-of-factly.

"yawn I'm tired," Sakura said covering up more yawns.

"I have to get a room ready for you but for now sleep in Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori's room. We'll talk when you're awake," Leader said in a bored tone.

"Where will Sakura-chan sleep? We only have three beds!" Tobi said very confused.

"Sleep on the floor, Tobi, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"No, I can share a bed with Tobi-kun so I don't put him out," Sakura said stifling another yawn.


	3. Rock A Bye Sakura

Me: Errm…Deidara's a little tied up. So he can't do the disclaimer. So who wants to do the dang disclaimer?

Sasori: Do it yourself. You're the author.

Me: You are so… grrr! Sakura do the disclaimer! I have to figure out how to untie Deidara… I mean I know how to tie him up but it's totally his fault! He criticized my hair!

Sasori: While the author has a mental breakdown I'll say the disclaimer. She doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. I don't know how many times we have to say this. If she did there most likely would be a love triangle somewhere and it'd be very perverted.

* * *

"You're a first. Tobi's just annoying," Deidara said wondering why she would want to sleep with Tobi of all people.

"Shut yawn up!" Sakura said very exhausted.

"I'll take you to your room," Deidara said wondering how she was still standing in her condition.

"Ok," Sakura said covering another yawn.

"Follow me," Deidara said mentally sighing.

* * *

"Here's our room and that's Tobi's bed," Deidara said pointing to Tobi's bed. 

"Ariga-gatoo," Sakura said weaving in and out of consciousness.

"Ok, how muck sleep do you get?" Deidara questioned worriedly.

"4-5 hours a week," Sakura replied closing her eyes just a little.

Deidara picked her up bridal style and said mischievously, "Then I'll get you to sleep."

"Uh..." Sakura said not really sure what he was going to do.

"I'm not going to knock you out," Deidara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The what are you going to do?" Sakura asked still a little afraid.

"Well... this works on babies but it might still work on teenagers," Deidara said looking thoughtful.

"I don't like being treated like a kid," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Who cares," Deidara said as a smirk rose to his face.

Deidara carried her over to Tobi's bed and sat on the edge with her still in his arms. He could see the fear in her eyes and usually it brought him excitement but he didn't want her to be afraid he wanted her to sleep so he tried to comfort her. He started rocking her like a baby (weird...) and saw her try to stay awake by closing her eyes and then keep opening them like she was in class trying to stay awake so she wouldn't get into trouble. (AN: that happened to me before. The night before I was really tired so I went to bed at 6PM but woke up at midnight so I stayed up until my mom took me to school. In first period, Science we were watching a movie on squirrels and I was in the front row and I just then realized how tired I was and I almost fell asleep.) So he started saying comforting words in her ear and she finally fell into a deep sleep. He pulled down the covers of Tobi's bed, lay her down, took her ninja gear, shoes, hitae-ate off, and tucked her in when the other guys came in.

"Hiii, Deidara-sempai!!!" Tobi yelled loudly.

"Tobi!!! Shut up!!! I just got her to sleep!" Deidara yelled/whispered.

"What'd you do to my daughter?" Leader interjected while glaring at Deidara.

"She said she gets 4-5 hours of sleep a week... don't know why but I just comforted her until she fell asleep," Deidara said sheepishly.

"You've matured in the last week from blowing up Itachi's door for a prank to getting a teenager to sleep," Sasori said bored-like.

"Don't...help!"Sakura yelled in her sleep.

"Must be a nightmare," Deidara said idiotically.

Sakura's Nightmare

"Sasuke! Please stop!" Sakura yelled desperately.

"Why, blossom?" Sasuke asked smirking at the affect of the nickname.

"Please... I'm begging you!" Sakura whispered as tears slid down her pale face.

"Sakura!!! Wake up!" Deidara screamed in her ear.

Sakura bolted up instantly covered in sweat and confused asked, "Wha-?"

"Sakura-chan had a nightmare!!!" Tobi said stupidly.

"You kept yelling 'Sasuke, please stop,' and 'please I'm begging you. Now how do you know my foolish younger brother?" Itachi asked while keeping his cool.

"I...uh... he was on my genin team," Sakura said very fast so they wouldn't look into it anymore.

"Since you're up, come. We need to talk," Leader said walking towards the door.

"Oh my-!!! Are you breaking up with her? Poor her!!!" Deidara said sarcastically.

"You have a wacked sense of humor. He's my dad." Sakura said just now connecting with the world around her after being so rudely awoken.

"I've heard the line, 'We need to talk' so may times it's not funny.


	4. Grounded

Deidara: Uh… is she here? (looks in all directions)

Sasori: No, she's above you.

Deidara: Jesse-chan!

Me: Sasori-sama! You're no fun! I had a great hiding spot and now he wins the game of hide-and-seek! You owe me BIG time!

Sasori: You both are idiots

Itachi: What are you guys doing? (eats candy bar; everyone looks at him funny.) What? I like chocolate and besides Jessica, your gonna fall in about 3-2-1 (author falls)

Me: Owwwww……! Ita-kun! You could've caught me! You're fast enough!

Itachi: Didn't want to. (big fight breaks out)

Sakura: While they fight and I watch the author get pummeled to a pulp Naruto will give the disclaimer! But first I need popcorn. (pulls popcorn from behind her back that everyone wonders where she got it from)

Naruto: Huh? What? Someone say my name?

Sakura: On second thought… Kakashi-sensei will give the disclaimer!

Kakashi: (keeps reading Icha Icha Paradise) The author doesn't own any of us so don't hold any OOC against her. That is all. Enjoy the story and let me get back to reading…in peace.

* * *

"Sakura. Come now," Leader said sternly. 

"I don't want to!" Sakura yelled defiantly.

"Don't make me drag you..." Leader said getting annoyed by her antics.

"Coming!" Sakura said at a fast speed afraid he might actually drag her

* * *

"Why do you drink?" Leader asked getting straight to the point since he didn't like to drag on. 

"Memories," Sakura replied simply.

"Illegal drugs?" Leader asked again wondering what kind of memories would make a 16 year old girl drink or do drugs.

"To get high," Sakura replied unaware of her father's aura getting darker.

"If you ever drink or do drugs here I will punish you," Leader said letting her think what he might do to her.

"I will punish you," Sakura said mimicking her father which made him POed.

"Sakura! You are grounded for 1 week!" Leader yelled frustrated at his daughter who probably got her attitude from her mother if he remembered correctly.

"I'm already like a hostage! I can't see my friends!" Sakura yelled clearly getting as mad as her father.

"When I say 'grounded' I mean you can't go outside and anywhere you go in the base you HAVE to be accompanied by Itachi unless you're going to sleep. I mean Itachi. Not Deidara or Tobi. Itachi," Leader said looking at his daughter showing how serious he was.

"What?!!? Even the bathroom?" Sakura asked clearly thinking her father was having a guy who murdered his whole clan follow her everywhere. But hey! They're all crazy!

"Yes, he almost blind and he has no interest in teenage girls anyway. Besides he can wait outside the door," Leader said finally calming down and he could see Sakura somewhat calm down but tense when he said 'yes.'

"When I'm changing?" Sakura asked clearly trying to control her popular temper.

"No, he'll wait outside the room," Leader said giving her some slack since she didn't want to be there anyways.

"Cruel," Sakura said while crossing her arms over her chest and turning sideways while sticking her nose up in the air.

"I could do way worse. You're my daughter and I got custidy of you to get rid of your bad habits and I intend to do so. I still love you, though." Leader reminded her.

"Whatever. How do I find my way back?" Sakura said ignoring her father's lecture.

"One second. Itachi. Come in." Leader said looking at the door.

"Leader-sama," Itachi says as he enters the room and bows politely.

"Accompany her everywhere she goes but she can't go outside and you don't have to be there when she's sleeping. If she's changoing wait outside the room Do this for 1 week. Don't let her get away with anything. No drinking. No drugs.

"Hai. Come on, Sakura," he notices she doesn't move, "Now," he said sternly.

"Hai, hai, Master Uchiha," Sakura said mockingly.

"No back talk. I will hurt you. We're going to the kitchen. If you want anything find the supplies and make it yourself," Itachi said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Do you have any instant ramen?" Sakura asked hopefully. Itachi raises one eyebrow and she says, "What? Naruto-kun turned me onto it. We used to eat it...everyday." Sakura finished sadly with tears threatening to spill.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, his curiosity getting the better of him only this once!

"No-Nothing!" Sakura stuttered.

"You're almost going to cry and you're stuttering," Itachi pointed out.

"We're at the kitchen," Sakura gladly pointed out.

"Deidara. Any information?" Itachi asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Sasori-danna said we'll have to go to Konoha to get information on the kyuubi kid. He says no one in any other village knows about his where abouts except for Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto." Deidara said in an educated manor.

"Hn," Itachi says that tells the others that he understands the information given to him when the guys notice Sakura starting to uncontrollably cry and shake.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Deidara asked apparently very concerned with her sudden outburst.

Tobi, who entered teh kitchen along with every other Akatsuki and yes, even Leader asks, "Why's Sakura-chan crying?"

"You're a kunoichi. Get a grip." Sasori said coldly.

"Sa-Sasuke. Na-Naruto. Gomen." Sakura stuttered apparently in a trance and didn't notice the guys asking her questions.

"Where's the kyuubi, Sakura?" Deidara asked and she finally heard him.

"Is he in Konoha?" Leader asked trying to get the job done.

"He...He was...killed," Sakura finally said through tears.


	5. The Confession

Me: Ok! One of the guys were supposed to do the disclaimer but they made me mad and now I have no idea where any of them are. So instead the cast is gonna vote who does the disclaimer: Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, Sakura, or Naruto.

Kakashi: I vote Sasuke picks up book

Sakura: Sasuke!!!!

Naruto: Sasuke-teme!

Me: Then it's settled Sasuke say the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Why do I have to- oh never mind. reads script. The author does not own Naruto or any of the characters if she did I would be dead. rereads script Wait a minute! I don't agree! Why did I have to read this!

Me: Ok on with the story!

* * *

_**Inner Sakura**_ (not out loud)

Sakura talking to Inner (not out loud)

**Sakura saying something Inner said out loud**

* * *

** ch. 5 The Confession  
**

"Killed? Tell us everything," Leader demanded of his daughter.

"It was about three weeks ago. I was kidnapped for six months by our old teammate, Sasuke. When he took me he killed my whole ANBU squad and fiancé. Six months later when my rescue squad located us Sasuke killed Ino's mom and fiancé, Shikamaru. He killed Hinata's fiancé, my best friend, Naruto. Sasuke obtained Mongekyo and used it on Ino. I was already mentally unstable so he didn't use it on me but before Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino's mom died Sasuke did something so terrible it was worse than everything he did to me in those six months," Sakura explained since there was no other way out of it.

"What'd he do?" Deidara asked showing a lot of interest in her story.

"In time I'll tell you but I will tell you the whole time I felt like a dog. I went insane once Temari-chan got Ino and I to the hospital," Sakura finished.

"Insane?" Itachi questioned wondering what could his brother do that would be that bad.

"I kept screaming and almost killed the ANBU who was helping me, which so happened to be Neji. Then Shishou came in and healed my eye, back, and ankle so I couldn't go blind, paralyzed, and I'd still be able to walk. Now I'm tired can I go to bed?" Sakura asked because she really didn't want to go into every little detail about the tragedy.

"I'll take you there," Itachi said as he and Sakura left the room.

"Tobi tired too!" Tobi said energetically.

"Leader-sama, why is Itachi taking Sakura everywhere?" Deidara questioned in a very confuse way.

"She's grounded," Leader said simply.

"Oh," Deidara said with those anime question marks forming on his head because he was wondering what she did to already get grounded.

"She's only been here 20 minutes and already getting into trouble," Kisame said while drinking more sake.

"That says a lot," Sasori said amused at how she was able to get grounded so fast.

"Is Sakura-chan going to change?" Tobi asked while they were getting ready for bed.

"I'm too tired," Sakura said as she saw Tobi nod and go to the bathroom to change.

"Well I'm leaving. Don't leave this room until morning. My room is across the hall when you get up," Itachi informed as he got ready to leave.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked randomly.

"11:55 PM," Itachi informed which surprised Sakura since he didn't look at a watch.

"Night," Sakura said hoping to get a response out of him.

"Hn," Itachi says as he leaves.

"Tobi back!!!" Tobi yells as he exits the bathroom to a stunned Sakura.

"Wow," Sakura said plainly.

"What?" Tobi asked confused.

"_**Oh yeah! You're sleeping with that!!!" **_Inner yelled in enthusiasm and pumped her fist in the air.

"He's Akatsuki," Sakura replied simply.

"_**So? He's hot in boxers and NO mask. You were thinking it too!!!**_" Inner replied.

"No I wasn't!" Sakura said pitifully.

"_**You forgot I'm you**_," Inner replied knowing Sakura couldn't come up with a come back

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked in a worried tone.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"You were spacing out. Now what was the 'wow' about?" Tobi asked.

"The wow was about how cute you look with no mask and your awesome 6 pack," Sakura seductively replied as the drugs from earlier this afternoon start to kick in.

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked wondering what got into her.

"You know… we are sleeping in the same bed…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"What? Oh no! You're Leader-sama's daughter!" Tobi squealed getting very nervous right now since he was still a virgin.

"And you're a criminal in the most feared organization," Sakura replied getting closer to him.

"Oi!!! Tobi!!! Sasori-danna and I are coming in!!!" Deidara yelled from outside the door.

"OK!!!" Tobi yelled mentally relieved.

* * *

Ok thanks for the reviews:

eijifan6654

BewareDesuKiekan

AkatsukiDreamer

Now for those of you who are confused about Naruto's death I know it sounds weird that the main character dies but for you all who want me to brings him back somehow tell me and if a lot of reviewers want me to tehn I'll bring him back in some chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Rude Awakenings

Deidara: Aloha! Yeah!

Sasori: Idiot…we're Japanese not Hawaiian.

Deidara: I like saying aloha, yeah.

Sasori: Well you're giving me a headache so shut up.

Deidara: Aloha aloha aloha aloha aloha aloha! Yeah!

Sasori: Stick with yeah…it's less annoying

Me: Guys! Stop fighting and give the disclaimer…(mumbling:) I swear you guys act like 3 year olds.

Sasori: I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part but the author of this story does not own Naruto or any of the characters that appear on the show.

* * *

"Uh... what's going on here?" Deidara asked looking at the nervous looking Tobi and the Poed Sakura. 

"Nothing," Sakura mumbled mad at the fact they walked in.

"You're lying," Sasori stated.

"I have a question," Sakura said hoping they wouldn't ask what she was lying about.

"What is it, Sakura?" Deidara asked not really caring what they were doing. I mean, after all, it is Tobi we're talking about.

"Why does Tobi wear a mask if he looks that good?" Sakura asked ignoring the weird stares from Deidara.

"Because girls go crazy when they see him," Deidara said hoping she'd buy it since he never really saw Tobi without his mask on since Tobi went to bed before them and woke up before them.

"But he's kawaii!!!!" Sakura yelled like a fan girl.

"Yeah uh... Sakura, go to bed," Deidara said trying to get out of the awkward conversation.

"Fine," Sakura pouted but fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Thanks, Deidara-sempai," Tobi said relieved that she fell asleep.

"What happened?" Deidara asked since he never saw Tobi this relieved but it was probably because he never saw his face.

"She started acting horny," Tobi stated simply earning weird stares.

"I'll check her blood for poisons or drugs," Sasori stated hoping for the first time it was drugs because that's just wrong to like Tobi.

"You think-" Deidara started but Sasori interrupted him.

"She did say she drinks and does drugs... I found something," Sasori said relieved he actually found something.

"What?" Deidara asked curiously.

"A little lithium, meth, and this really rare drug. Its side effect is being horny," Sasori stated remembering that he can't even make that drug.

"Where'd she get it?" Tobi asked since Sasori did say it was rare he would think a teenager couldn't get it.

"Probably made it. She is a medic. Now lets go to sleep," Sasori stated tiredly.

"Night!!!" Tobi shouted.

"Yeah...," Deidara stated sleepily as they all went off to lala land. (AN: that means they fell asleep and are dreaming of little pink ponies stabbing each other)

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura...wake up...SAKURA WAKE UP...NOW!!!" Itachi said and then yelled the last part because he was getting irritated trying to wake her up. 

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Deidara yelled as loud as he could half asleep.

"It's noon," Itachi stated uninterestedly.

"What?" Deidara asked confused.

"All of you have been asleep," Itachi stated the obvious for them but hey! It's Itachi.

"I'm awake," Sasori said getting out of bed.

"Tobi's awake!!!" Tobi yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah...," Deidara said also getting out of bed.

"That's great and all but how are we going to wake her up?" Itachi questioned throwing in some sarcasm.

"Let me try," Deidara begun as he shook her gently, " Sakura...Sakura..."

"Sasuke..." Sakura said in her sleep turning over slightly so her back was to the guys. (AN: she's wearing clothes!!!!)

"Sakura, wake up now," Deidara said sternly.

"5 more minutes, mommy," Sakura said unconsciously.

"No," Deidara started, ignoring the her calling him mommy fact and continued to the guys,"Help me get her to the shower."

"Deidara-sempai?" Tobi questioned wondering what he was thinking.

"Lets just say she's going to have a **COLD **awakening," Deidara said mischievously but all the guys got the picture.

"I'll take her," Itachi said as he picked her up bridal style, carried her to the bathtub, and put her in it.

"Turn the water on!!!" Deidara said enthusiastically as Sasori turned the cold water on.

"Aiiiie!!!! Turn the water off!!!!" Sakura yelled as Deidara turned the water off.

"Hungry?" Itachi asks not really caring she was glaring at him.

"Yes," Sakura replied like a snob. (AN: like the ones at school who think they're better than you!)

"Get dressed and meet me in the hall," Itachi said monotoned.

"Hai, hai. Now get out so I can change!" Sakura yelled at the three.

"Bye!" Deidara said as the three left to go to the hall.

* * *

"OK! I'm very hungry! Haven't eaten in like a day!!!" Sakura said to Itachi as they went to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked almost guessing the answer.

"Ramen!!!!" Sakura yelled confirming Itachi's guess.

"OK, once we get there I'll let you hang out with the guys so you can get to know them and I'll cook," Itachi said actually being nice for once.

* * *

Thanks readers for reading my story! Hope you keep reading. Should I make Sakura fall in love with some one? It won't happen for a while since I like have already the first 20 chapters but I have to upload them. 


	7. The Guys

Deidara: singing Soon as I see her walk up in the club I'm a flirt winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs I'm a flirt...

Sasori: Deidara, what are you doing?

Deidara: Singing! starts singing again Sometimes when I'm wit my chick on the low I'm a flirt and when she's wit her man lookin at me damn right I'm a flirt. So homie don't bring your girl to me to meet cause I'm a flirt…

Sasori: Shut it.

Me: I like it!

Sasori: Figures.

Me: You wanna fight?

Sasori: Like you could…

Me: That's it! You're going down! throws punch: he catches it

Sasori: smirks And you were saying?

Me: You arrogant beep! both start fighting and yelling profanities

Deidara: Uh…. While they fight I'll give the disclaimer, yeah! I'm a flirt! Uh… just kidding that's not the disclaimer. The author who is right now getting her butt kicked by a puppet which is quite a funny show you should see it but the author does not own Naruto or any of the characters! Oh hey! I didn't know a person could bend that way! Er… never mind. I think I heard her bone crack...

* * *

"Guys, this is Sakura, Leader's daughter. Sakura, this is..." Itachi started but got interrupted by Sakura. 

"Can I guess?!!!? Please?!!!?" Sakura asked Itachi enthusiastically.

"Fine," Itachi said glad he didn't have to talk anymore but he would never say it out loud.

"Yay! OK, that's," she begun and started pointing left from right and saying their names," Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Zetsu." Sakura finished.

"Pinky's educated," Kisame said sarcastically and earning a glare from Sakura.

"Don't call me pinky, Sharky-chaaan," Sakura said exaggerating the nickname she choose for him.

"Fine, I'll call you, Forehead...," Kisame said smirking.

A vein popped,"That's it! Let me at him!" Sakura yelled as she ran at him but Itachi held onto the collar of her shirt.

"No," Itachi said quietly.

"Bastards," Sakura said angrily.

"No cussing," Itachi said sternly as he left to cook.

"Hai," Sakura said barely listening to him.

"She looks angry," Kakazu pointed out.

"No dip, Sherlock Holmes!" Sakura yelled sacastically.

"She's f-ing sarcastic," Hidan said not really caring that he cussed.

"No cussing!" Sakura yelled causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"You were just cussing," Kisame pointed out.

"I don't care. He said a wordy dird," Sakura said plainly.

"Teenagers these days," Kisame said more to himself than anyone else.

"You made yourself sound old," Sakura said stifling a giggle.

"Like it here?" Deidara asked trying to get off the subject of cussing.

"No," Sakura said sounding like Itachi.

"Why, Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked curiously.

"I need alcohol, drugs, friends, and megally hot guys WITH 6 packs.

"We can give you 3 out of 5 of those," Deidara said thinking of the ones she said.

"Which ones?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We can be your friends, meagally hot guys, and we have 6 packs. So lets talk. Hows your life in Konoha been going?" Deidara asked.

"Well, when I started dating again my boyfriend was cheating on me with the most loathsome thing," Sakura began gossiping.

"Who?" Deidara asked trying to sound interested.

"Ami. She's such a slut!" Sakura said in disgust.

" I think Deidara's actually a girl... talking like this and all," Kisame said looking at how girly he looked while he was gossiping.

"When I was younger I was talking to Ino and Ami and her crew came up and started picking on me when Ino threw flowers directly in her mouth and said they're poisoned," Sakura said remembering her childhood.

"And?" Deidara coaxed getting a little more interested in the story.

"Only the root's poisonous," Sakura finished and started examining her nails.

"Wow," Deidara said trying to think of something else to say.

"Oh! I've got a great idea!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up and down for about thirty seconds.

"Great," Sasori said sarcastically.

"Lets have a sleepover!" Sakura said and everyone sweatdropped," What? I mean, all of us in the same room. We can paint eachother's nails, have pillow fights and watch horror/slasher films!" Sakura said excitedly.

"We're guys," Sasori informed her.

"When I said 'needed friends' I meant girlfriends unless you want a moody teenager," Sakura threatened.

"Fine, but tell us what was so horrible that Sasuke did to you," Deidara asked hoping she'd tell them.

"He...I...uh...he...r-raped me in front of all my friends and the worst part was seeing Naruto's pained face. He was hurt to see what Sasuke did to me," Sakura said looking down at the floor trying to hide her tears.


	8. Sleepover Games

Me: Yay!

Sasori: What was the yay for?

Me: I don't know.

Sasori: Idiot.

Deidara: The yay was for me! I just made the best art ever!

Sasori: Art is meant to be long lasting.

Deidara: Art is a BANG, yeah!

Me: Guys! No fighting about art! It's stupid.

Deidara: Get her! Art hater!

Me: Guys! OK! I'm sorry! Just don't kill me and read the disclaimer!

Sasori: Get someone else to do it.

Deidara: Seriously I'm tired of saying it and you deserve to die!

Me: Eep! (sees Itachi and Kisame) Itachi! Kisame! Help me! They're going to kill me!

Itachi: Hn.

Kisame: Fine by me. OK! Here's the disclaimer and I'm only saying it once cause I want to see the author get beat up…again. She does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Sak-ur-a," Deidara said with wide eyes at what he just heard. 

"It's OK. Really," Sakura reassured mostly herself.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said coming up behind Sakura.

"Eep! Itachi! Make more noise when you enter a room! You scared me half to death!" Sakura said as Itachi smirked,"OK! Lets get this sleepover started!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically.

"Guys," Itachi growled out through clenched teeth trying to keep his cool.

"Deidara said 'we're your friends' so now she wants a sleepover with all of us," Kisame explained taking another swig of sake that everyone was wondering where on Earth did it come from.

"I'll be right back. Come on, Itachi," Sakura said taking control of the situation almost like a real leader.

"What're you doing?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"When I said all of you I meant my dad, too," Sakura said causing almost everyone to have their mouths drop to the floor.

"Good luck," Kisame said half drunk.

"WTF?" Hidan yelled wondering why on Earth she would do that.

* * *

(knock knock knock)

"Enter," Leader said sternly wondering which nimrod would interrupt his work.

"Daddy?" Sakura asked like a little child.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Leader asked in a kinder voice.

"We're having a sleepover and I want EVERYONE to be there," Sakura said exaggerating the word everyone.

"I'm kind of b-," Leader began but Sakura cut him off.

"Please? Itachi's going to be there too!!!" Sakura pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Leader said giving into his daughter's request.

"Yay!" Sakura yelled jumping up into the air.

Later that night

"Lets have some fun!" Sakura squealed.

"What would you consider fun?" Itachi asked trying to be careful with his words.

"Would You Rather, Truth or Dare, or I Never Have," Sakura replied listing some games she and her friends do at sleepovers.

"OK, we'll play Would You Rather. Hidan's first," Kisame said hoping what Hidan said would be appropriate.

"Sakura... would you rather get banged by Itachi or Kakazu?" Hidan asked getting glares from the Leader.

"What the heck? What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked appalled that he would ask such a question.

"Just answer," Hidan said hoping that it would be an interesting answer.

"Would it hurt?" Sakura asked wearily.

"Are you a virgin?" Hidan asked even though he knew she's been raped before.

"If you mean I've never willingly given myself up then yes," Sakura answered.

"Then it will hurt," Hidan answered truthfully.

"Kakazu," Sakura said simply.

"Why?" Hidan asked knowing it would get interesting.

"I'd have a mental breakdown if I did it with Itachi because of his brother.

"Aa," Hidan answered simply.

"Then lets do it now," Kakazu urged hoping he'd get something out of babysitting this teenager but oblivious to the glares that could kill from her father.

"I'd rather do it with you. Now it's my turn... Itachi, would you rather have sex with Deidara or your brother," Sakura asked earning weird looks from everyone there.

"You know I'm a guy, right?" Deidara asked hoping it was just another mistake with his gender.

"Yes!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Why are we doing this?" Leader asked not really wanting to find out Itachi's answer.

"It's fun!!!" Sakura said.

"Deidara, my brother's an idiot," Itachi answered.

"Ewww...!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You suggested it!!!!" Deidara answered her yells even though he was disgusted as well.


	9. Truth or Dare Pads or Tampons

Hidan: OK! I want to see some action before we say the disclaimer…

Deidara: I'll give you action! ( gets ready to punch him)

Me: No violence! He wants action, Dei-Dei. Lets give him action!

Hidan: Alright!

Deidara: Sounds fun… ( author and Deidara kiss)

Hidan: Aw man… I wanted to see some more action if ya know what I mean.

Me: We know what you mean but all you said was action. You have to be specific.

Hidan: Next time! OK, the author does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Get used to it!

Kakazu: Wow, you didn't cuss once during the disclaimer.

Hidan: Ah, shut up. I was only reading the script that the author gave to me. She said no cussing what so ever.

* * *

"Deidara, would you rather getting poisoned on a failed mission or coming back from that mission unharmed?" Itachi asked breaking the perverted trend of the game.

"Poisoned," Deidara answered fast because the answer to him was obvious.

"Death wish?" Sakura asked wondering why he chose that over coming back.

"No... if I came back in one piece I'd be in living hell because of Leader-sama's wrath," Deidara answered truthfully shivering at what Leader might actually do if he did come back from a failed mission.

"Oh," Sakura said really wondering if her father was as scary as they made him out to be.

"Leader-sama," Deidara began with an evil smirk on his face which means what he's thinking is wrong,"would you rather rape your daughter or watch her die a slow and painful death?" Deidara asked earning weird stares from everyone.

"What the heck? Why am I part of it?" Sakura asked clearly disgusted by this game now.

"Shut up! I want to hear his answer!" Deidara said looking intensely at Leader.

"Rape her," Leader answered really wanting to quit the game.

"So you **do** care!" Deidara yelled earning weird stares from the guys and Sakura minus her father.

"That's a great observation! How can you love someone who you raped!" Sakura yelled to Deidara.

"He didn't want to see you die a slow and painful deathm" Deidara answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Great," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Lets play a different game. This is f-ing weird!" Hidan yelled clearly as disgusted as Sakura.

"Itachi, truth or dare?" Kakazu asked.

"Dare," Itachi answered silently wishing it wouldn't be perverted.

"I dare you to give Sakura a bruising kiss," Kakazu said as if he was just talking about the weather.

"Hey! That's wrong! No, it's way beyond wrong. His brother raped me!!!" Sakura yelled desperately.

"It's just a kiss...," Kakazu said as if a kiss is a simple greeting.

"Just a kiss. JUST A KISS?!!!?" Sakura began thoughfully and then yelled.

"Fine," Itachi said as he walked over to a very nervous Sakura and kissed her.

"Uh..." Sakura said as she was gaping at the kiss she just got.

"hahahaha... pimky's speechless!" Kakazu yelled as he was laughing hysterically.

"Don't call me pinky," Sakura said as she finally got her words back.

"Whatever," Kakazu said not caring that she was glaring holes into his back.

"Sakura... truth or dare?" Itachi asked mildly interested in the game.

"Truth," Sakura said not really wanting to say dare yet.

"WTF? Do dare!" Hidan yelled disappointed in her choice.

"Next time," Sakura reassured.

"Fine," Hidan said pouting.

"Tell us your deepest darkest secret," Itachi said acting like a girl.

"I've turned you guys into girls," Sakura said putting her head doen in shame," OK let me think...OK! I've got it. This is very unusual. I haven't even told Ino-chan. I started my period when I was nine." Sakura said as she looked back up at the very confused guys.

"What's a period?" Deidara asked stupidly.

"What he said," said the guy who had no sisters just a younger brother but didn't want to sound stupid.

"Who here has a sister or in your cases had being the right word?" Sakura said hoping someone else could explain this.

"I do. She's 20. Her name's Kisa." Kisame said really curious as to what a period is.

"Do you know what a period is?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No," Kisame answered trying to think if his sister actually told him about one.

"OK, guys. This is going to be very hard. For about a week once a girl starts puberty they will bleed and need either pads or tampons to control the bleeding," Sakura explained hoping they wouldn't have any more questions but hoping doesn't get you far.

"Where do they bleed?" Deidara asked since he's never seen a girl bleed unless she was wounded.

"What's a pad?" Kakazu asked stupidly.

"What the f is a tampon?" Hidan asked very rudely.


	10. New Girl

Deidara: OK! In this chapter there's a new character coming in…

Sasori: Joy.

Deidara: Sasori-danna! Be nice! She has an American name but she is a ninja.

Me: The reason I add a lot of people with English names is I don't know a lot of Japanese names. So for the record I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.Enjoy!!!!!

WARNING: graphic descriptions!

* * *

"They bleed from the spot a guy puts their dicks. A pad you put on your underwear so the blood doesn't go all over everything and they sometimes have wings that keep it in place. A tampon is like a dick. It goes in the same place and is shaped like one and it comes in all kinds of sizes," Sakura explained really hating going into description like that. 

"What size do you use," Deidara asked not realizing how wrong the question was.

"Too personal! Now... Hidan truth or dare?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Dare," Hidan said not realizing he just set himself up.

"I dare you to... masturbate! Right here in front of all of us!" Sakura said making everyone's eye twitch.

"You f-ing bitch!" Hidan yelled angrily.

"It was a dare. Right daddy?" Sakura asked Leader innocently.

"Sure...," Leader answered unsure of what else he could say.

"f-," Hidan started cursing profanities as the parental block came on.

"Look at the deer. A peaceful creature.." An announcer stated as the cursing came to a stop at the Akatsuki base.

"Fine!" Hidan yelled as he started to masturbate," OK, Sakura, truth or dare?" Hidan asked Sakura getting ready to get back at her for that dare she gave him.

"Dare," Sakura stated knowing she had to say because she promised she would but afraid of what would happen.

"I dare you to kiss Jess," Hidan said evilly.

"Who?" Sakura asked very confused.

"Jessica. She got here the same way you did," Hidan explained.

"Custody war? How old is she? Who's her father?" Sakura started asking a lot of questions because she was glad she wasn't the only girl anymore.

"She came here when she was 8. She's now 14 and really rebellious and she came here because she had nowhere to go," Kakazu informed like it was text book material.

"Who's she related to?" Sakura asked really interested now.

"Her father, Sasori," Kakazu answered.

"He has a daughter? Wow," Sakura said surprised he had a daughter because he doesn't seem like the father type then again neither does her father.

"And here is our drama queen right now! You're late. I told you to be home an hour ago," Sasori warned his daughter.

f off. I was busy," Jessica cursed.

Watch your mouth. I'll punish you," Sasori threatened his daughter.

"It'll be like the fourteenth time that you've punished her this week!" Kisame said counting in his head how many times Sasori punished her.

"She is sooo cool," Sakura said in awe.

"Sakura, if you start acting like her I will hurt you," Leader threatened his daughter.

"Hai, hai," Sakura said.

"Hey! What's your name?" Jessica asked in an excited manor.

"Sakura," Sakura said happily.

"Mine's Jessica. You can call me Jess or Jesse," Jessica said enthusiastically.

"OK, hey what rank were you when you left your village...I mean you seem strong," Sakura said totally interested in what rank she was.

"Jonin, you?" Jessica said in a calmer manor.

"ANBU Black Op, but you were a Jonin at 8?!!!?" Sakura said in astonishment.

"Yeah," Jessica said as she smiled.

"I've never seen you smile, yeah," Deidara said wondering why she would start smiling.

"Nothing to smile about. I'm stuck with you guys," Jessica said coldly.

"The dare," Hidan said as he nudged Sakura with his elbow.

"What dare?" Jessica asked confused.

"Fine. Gomen nasai, Jess," Sakura said hoping they'd still be friends after this.

"Huh?" Jessica wonders out loud but before she can get another syllable in Sakura kisses her.

"French!" Deidara yells wanting to see some more girl on girl action.

"Uh... I'm going to my room. Wake me at 8 AM tomorrow. Bye!" Jessica says catching her breath and then dashes off.

"Weird...," Deidara says wondering what would cause her to act like that.

"She never acts like that," Sasori put in wondering what was wrong with his daughter.

"Oh my Gosh!" Sakura yells causing the guys to look at her instead of where Jessica was standing.

* * *

Cliff hanger! haha! OK, my name may be Jessica but most things that happen in here I would never do except for the cussing and in the next chapter the huge description is my dream room. So thanks for reviewing it makes writing easier when all of you give suggestions. 


	11. The Scary Room To Deidara

Deidara: I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothas can't deny. And when a girl walks in wit an ity biddy waste and a round thing in ya face you get sprung!

Sasori: Idiot…

Me: Sasori-kun, be nice. It's just a phase. It'll pass.

Sasori: Maybe…

Deidara: Hey, yeah! Stop talking about me behind my back, yeah!

Me: Sorry, Deidara-san.

Deidara: -san? What happened to –kun?

Me: I'm with Sasori! Sorry… but hello! He's a great kisser!!!! (Sasori + author kiss for a very long time)

Deidara: Uh… guys… who's gonna give the disclaimer and you're not listening to me, yeah. You're sucking face.

Kakazu: I'll give the disclaimer! The author does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Now Deidara, you owe me 10 bucks for saying that.

Deidara: NO! You only said 11 words!!!!

Kakazu: Then 11 bucks…

Deidara: No!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"What?" Deidara asked wondering what the oh my gosh was for. 

"No-Nothing. Lets go to sleep Night!" Sakura said as she fell asleep on the couch.

"She's hiding something," Deiara said as they all went to sleep.

* * *

8AM Jessica's Door

"Hidan!!!" Deidara yelled from the hallway outside of Jessica's room.

"What?" Hidan answered coming into the hall.

"I've never been in Jessica's room," Deidara said nervously.

"Just go in," Hidan said wanting to get back to worshipping Jashen-sama.

"But what if it's as scary as she is? Hm?" Deidara asked mentally mortified of going in there.

"I'll go in with you," Hidan said thinking Deidara was a baby as they opened the door.

"What the-" Deidara began looking around the room and his eyes landing on the sleeping figure of his partners daughter.

Jessica giggles in her sleep and says," Don't worry. We'll have fun. Stop that. It tickles Grrr..."

"She sleep talks about sex! But her room's scarier than Itachi's, though. 

Jessica's room had a twin sized bed with a repeated skull and cross bone print on the comforter and pillow cases. All four walls were painted black with posters of My Chemical Romance, AFI, Evanescence, Within Temptation, Panic! at the Disco, and Jack Off Jill on them. There was a skull and cross bone rug in the center of the room. There was a black vanity in the left hand corner of the room with black nail polish, black mascara, black eyeliner, black lipstick, and blush on it. Right next to the vanity was a black bookshelf with books on jutsus, curses, witches, voodoo, and superstitions on it. On top of the bookshelf were CDs and a CD player. The CD player was black with white hearts on it. (AN: surprised it's not skull and cross bone?) She had CDs that matched her posters add some like Pussycat Dolls, Three Days Grace, Godsmack, and Fallout Boy. On the wall parallel to the wall her bed was on was a black desk with school reports that all had A+ on them. There was some lotion, tissues, and a small statue of Jesus. (Deidara's POV: she's religious like Hidan...Great) Above that on the wall was a bulletin board with a calendar that was black and every month had a different band on the picture says Deidara who was flipping through it. Also, on the bulletin board were lyrics and poems she wrote...all too depressing. In her closet there was a lot of fishnet that went under her skirts that could be mistaken for strapless bras because of how short they were. Also in the closet were punk T-shirts and a body piercing set. At the top of the closet on a shelf was a small box that was red and it had of collection of over 200 sex bracelets though Deidara and Hidan didn't know that's what they were called yet.

"You're right. It's f-ing scary!" Hidan said amazed at how dark her room was.

"Can we leave?" Deidara asked slowly backing up.

"No, go wake her up," Hidan commanded hoping he'd actually wake her so he didn't have to.

"Fine," Deidara said as he went over to Jessica and shakes her gently."Jessica. Jessica. Wake up."

Jessica bolted up and screamed,"Hentai! Oh Deidara. Why are you in my room?" Jessica asked almost about to call him a hentai again but this time would actually mean it.

"You said to wake you up at 8. It's 8:05," Deidara said really wanting to just leave her room.

"Great! Thanks! Can you let me change?" Jessica said in a softer tone.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Do you think the room sounds scary?

Hentai- pervert


	12. Breakfast Arguements

Me: Hello people! Today I have no clue where any of the Akatsuki are but they are evil!!!! They ruined my perfect skin! (Fake tears) No, I'm just kidding but they did break my arm almost off of the rest of my body. Now it's in a sling.

Sakura: Hey!

Me: Yo. Saku-chan!! Can you give the disclaimer?

Sakura: Sure but what happened to you?

Me: Um… I made Itachi mad. He broke my arm and Sasori and Deidara tried to stop him. It was funny seeing three grown men fighting like that.

Sakura: I'm sure it was…

Me: Moooooo!!!!

Sakura: Why'd you 'moooooo'?

Me: I read this fan fiction where Itachi mooed a lot and it was hilarious so now I do it.

Sakura: Aa.

Me: Don't you start that too! Itachi does it!

Sakura: Fine. Hn.

Me: New phrase! Itachi also says that! It drives me insane!

Sakura: I thought you were already there.

Me: Just say the disclaimer…

Sakura: Right. The author does not and will not own any of the characters in the hit TV show Naruto. That's Masashi Kishimoto's show which is totally awesome by the way.

Me: Thank you… Now on with the story!!!

* * *

In the kitchen;Breakfast

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Jessica said enthusiastically.

"Ohayo, Jesse-chan!" Sakura greeted her new friend.

"Let me make you breakfast. What cha want?" Jessica asked Sakura getting ready to cook.

"Ano... you don't have to," Sakura said shyly.

"C'mon. It's the least I can do for the only other girl here. Besides, I heard Itachi is your shadow. I'd say stalker but that's just me," Jessica said trying to make Itachi mad.

"Yeah...I'll have waffles," Sakura said giggling.

"Blueberry, chocolate chip, or strawberry? You could have plain, though," Jessica offered getting a waffle iron out.

"Are these homemade?" Sakura asked looking at the pan.

"Yup! Fresh! I'll start cooking," Jessica said proudly.

"Strawberry, please," Sakura said politely.

"Okey!!! Aw... Itachi's sulking in the corner," Jessica said meanly.

"Jessica, stop trying to pick a fight with Itachi," Sasori said to his daughter hoping she'd listen... for once.

"Oi! Jessica! Make us some waffles too, yeah!!!" Deidara yelled from the other room.

"Make them yourself!" Jessica yelled back to him spitefully.

"You're cooking!" Deidara yelled back to her.

"Only for Sakura-chan and I. Now bug off," Sakura informed.

"Hey, Jessica! You're style is awesome!" Sakura said looking at what Jessica was wearing.

"I made it myself since the BOD won't let me buy anything shorter than my knees," Jessica said to Sakura.

"BOD? What's that?" Deidara asked really starting to hate new teenage lingo.

"Baka. Sakura-chan, answer that," Jessica said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"It means Bank of Daddy," Sakura answered like it was out of a text book.

"Correct!" Jessica cheered.

"I really like the fishnet, too!" Sakura said looking at the fishnet on her legs and arms.

"Like my friend , Haley says 'you're not a true ninja without fishnet'," Jessica said in admiration.

"Cool," Sakura said thinking she needed fishnet also.

"Oh, D-dogg!" Jessica said to her father quite rudely.

"I don't respond to that," Sasori informed his daughter.

"Whatever, D. I need you to sign this," Jessica said skipping saying dogg and handing him a slip of pink paper.

"You got into another fight? I sent you to a normal middle school to learn and get a better attitude. Not to get into trouble," Sasori started lecturing his daughter.

"Blah, blah, blah. You give this speech every morning. Please sign it. Oh and I need 50 bucks to shop after school," Jessica said not really caring what her father was saying.

"No, work for the money. I signed the slip, though," Sasori said trying to get off of the subject of money.

"But shopping!!!" Jessica yelled desperately.

"Work for it," Sasori said as he smirked.

"I'll whore myself off then!" Jessica yelled angrily just trying to spite her father.

"She said the wrong thing," Deidara whispered to the other guys and Sakura.

"Jessica, I don't care how old you are I'll still take you over my knee. Now apoligize and promise you won't whore yourself off to some creep," Sasori said keeping his anger in check.

"Sorry, Dad. I promise I won't whore myself off," Jessica said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now go to school," Sasori said as she nodded and left.

"It surprises me that she makes A+'s on everything," Deidara said looking at the door where Jessica just left.

"Oh yeah. With all the fighting she does at school," Hidan said wondering how she fought more than them.

"You know these waffles are really good!" Sakura said jumping back into the conversation.

Deidara sweatdropped and said, "So random, ya know, yeah?" Sakura just shrugged.

* * *

ohayo- good morning

baka- idiot

This was a weird chapter but just so everyone knows I'M UPLOADING AS FAST AS I CAN!!!! Thank you for reading.


	13. Busted

Me: Hello peeps!

Sasori: Try not to use the teenage words you use.

Me: I can say whatever I feel like saying, home dogg!

Deidara: Hey guys! What's going on?

Me: Just chillin

Deidara: Weird…

Sasori: You get her to stop talking like that.

Deidara: Why me? She's yours! (Smirks)

Me: I belong to nobody!!!

Itachi: Let me handle this…

Sasori: If you can.

Deidara: Go for it!

Me: BIO!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: What?

Me: It means bring it on… doy!

Itachi: Jessica.

Me: Yes, Itachi-sama…

Deidara: How did you do that?

Itachi: Easy. She listens to me.

Sakura: Well that was interesting and all but the author also known as Jessica does not own Naruto or any of the characters!

* * *

12AM; Living Room

"Sasori-danna, please stop pacing, yeah" Deidara said looking at his partner pace a hole into the floor.

"It's 2 hours past curfew! If she comes back alive she's dead!" Sasori said through his worry.

"Take a chill pill, S-dogg," Sakura said also watching him pace a hole into the floor.

"Sakura, your father won't appreciate you acting like her," Itachi said to Sakura.

"Do I look like I care," Sakura asked putting in some sass.

3 Hours Later; 3AM

(creak; tiptoe; tiptoe; squeak)

"Where were you, Jessica?" Sasori asked his daughter anger evident in his voice.

"Eep! Don't scare me like that!" Jessica yelled touching her heart like she almost had a heart attack.

"Where were you?" Sasori asked again trying really hard not to hurt his daughter.

"Out," Jessica answered trying to not give him a direct answer.

"With?" Sasori asked determined to get her to tell him what he already knew because he wanted to see how long she'd avoid the question or lie.

"Friends," Jessica answered plainly.

"Who?" Sasori asked again getting very impatient with her one word answers that really don't answer the question.

"Alex, Hale, and Nike," Jessica answered. Ah! He was finally getting somewhere.

"Where?" Sasori asked already guessing she was going to lie.

"Uh... the mall... That's right the mall!" Jessica lied very pitifully.

"You usually come home with something. So try again. Unless you want to stick with story," Sasori said trying to trick his daughter into telling him exactly where she was.

"I had no money," Jessica said and that Sasori believed but he still knew she wasn't at the mall.

"And yet you're wasted. Care to explain?" Sasori asked tired of toying with her since he wasn't going to get anywhere and he was getting impatient with her.

"Alright! I was at the bar! Happy now?" Jessica yelled finally giving in.

"Jessica, go to your room. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Sasori said showing his anger once more.

"Yes, sir," Jessica grumbles as she leaves the room.

"What are you going to do, Sasori-dannagetting into a fetal ?" Deidara asks from his place on the couch where he saw the whole show.

"I'm not sure," Sasori said truthfully because he could torture a spy to get information but he couldn't up and torture his daughter...

"Well one thing. I'm not going into her room again, yeah," Deidara said shivering at the thought.

"So you're scared of a room?" Sasori asked his partner smirking at the thought.

"Uh-huh," Deidara said getting into a fetal position.

"Someone knock Sakura out," Itachi said in despair.

"You're no fun. I'm not tired! Now let me do your hair!" Sakura pouted.

"No, unless you want to loose that arm," Itachi threatened.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! Sakura, the other night when you did the dare to kiss Jessica what was the 'oh my gosh' for?" Deidara asked very confused and trying to put the pieces together but he was too much of an idiot too.

"Uh... I can't tell you," Sakura said quietly.

"Leader-sama, you need something?" Itachi asked seeing as the Leader just came down from his office.

"Sakura, you've been good so far so you're ungrounded just don't leave without telling someone and until you get a feel for the place leave with someone," Leader explained to his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy! May I go talk to Jesse-chan for a few minutes?" Sakura asked as she ran and hugged her father.

"It's up to Sasori. After all she is his daughter," Leader said looking towards Sasori.

"Fine," Sasori said not really caring at the moment.

* * *

(knock knock knock)

"Who is it?" Answered Jessica's voice from behind her door.

"Sakura," Sakura said simply.

"Sakura-chan? Come in!" Jessica cheered.

"Arigatoo," Sakura said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

arigatoo- thank you

Nike- nickname for Nicole

danna- master


	14. Torture

Me: Like totally fur sure. I just got my manicure. The sun I swear is bleaching out my gorgeous hair. 33 to 44 I don't even know the score. Gee, I hope I look alright cuz I have a date tonight!

Deidara: What the- DON"T DO THAT!!!!

Me: You forgot to say yeah!

Deidara: Shut it, prep.

Me: I resent that!

Deidara: You don't even know what resent means!

Me: Yes I do!

Deidara: Prove it, yeah!

Me: It means…ummm…

Deidara: Exactly.

Sasori: While those two idiots fight I'll give the disclaimer… The stupid author does not and will not own Naruto or any of the characters. She's too much of an idiot to own us.

Me: Hey! I resent that!

Deidara: You don't even know what resent means!

Me: Yes I do!

Deidara: Prove it, yeah!

Me: It means…ummm… does anyone else get the feeling of deja vue?

Sasori: I guess we can get on with the story if everyone's ready and they better be ready.

* * *

"What'd you want to talk about?" Jessica asked wondering why Sakura was there. 

"You're a-" Sakura began but was cut off.

"Yeah, but don't tell my father or the others! Please!" Jessica pleaded.

"OK! OK! I won't! Why are you hiding it, though?" Sakura asked since it wasn't a bad thing just an opinion.

"I could never face them again," Jessica said sadly.

"Oh, well, night! See you tomorrow. I'm going to bed," Sakura said as she started to leave the room.

"Good night, Sakura-chan!" Jessica yelled after her in her normal happy voice.

* * *

Morning; 9AM

"Ugh...Do we have aspirin?" Jessica asked enduring a bad hangover from the other night.

"Somewhere," Deidara answered not usefully.

"Jessica, follow us," Sasori said in a threatening tone that said no-backtalk-or-I'll-hurt-you.

"Fine," Jessica started as she began to follow them,"where are we go-no! No way! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! Please not here!" Jessica said almost in tears since they were at the torture chambers.

"The punk girl's broken," Deidara said as a smirk plastered itself on his face.

"Relax. As long as you do as we say it won't hurt. Now sit down in that chair," Sasori instructed his rebelious teenage daughter.

"N-No," Jessica stuttered defiantly as she slowly started backing away.

"You don't want to do this," Sasori says loosing his oh so short patience. Jessica bolts for the door,"Deidara grab her and bring her over here," Sasori said and you could tell by his tone he was furious with Jessica right now.

"OK," was all Deidara said before he picked Jessica up and threw her over his shoulder.

"NO! Let go! I don't want too! Let me go!" Sakura started screaming like a child and she started kicking and struggling to get free.

"Stop squirming," Deidara said as he put her none to gently in the chair,"Now someone tie her up!" Deidara yelled as Itachi tied her up and started the chair which just so happens to be an electric chair.

"The chair will shock you if you don't tell the truth," Sasori momentarily explained.

"Ready?" Deidara asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Jessica said emotionlessly.

"Good," Deidara said as he got ready to hear pain curled screams because he knew she wouldn't tell the truth right away.

"What are you?" Sasori asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean 'what am I'?" Jessica asked hoping they weren't talking about what she thought they were talking about.

"Deidara was spying on you and Sakura when you two had that conversation last night," Sasori explained and by the look he saw on Jessica's face he knew she wasn't going to tell them willingly.

"Nothing!" Sakura said fast but still got an electric shock,"Ahhhhh!"

"Tell us!" Sasori said his temper rising a little bit but not enough to be considered yelling.

"No!" Jessica yelled defiantly.

"Set the level to 5. Jessica, it hurt at volume 2 imagine 5 and it goes to 20," Sasori explained seeing fear in her eyes as another electric shock went off.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop! Please!" Jessica screamed desperately.

"I heard scream-ing. What are you doing to her?" Sakura said as she came into the room but everyone chose to ignore her.

"Jessica, tell us what you are," Sasori said keeping his temper to a minimum.

"No!" Jessica yelled as if she wasn't in pain and there was no sign she lost even an ounce of her defiance.

"Set the volume to 8!" Sasori said again causing more fear to enter Jessica's eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Jessica screamed as she began to cry from the pain,"Please stop. I'm begging you."

"Jesse-chan!Why are you hurting her?" Sakura asked the guys in a panic.

"She won't tell us what she is," Sasori answered simply.

"She's a-" Sakura began but was cut off.

"Don't! I know you don't like seeing me get tortured but don't tell them. I didn't tell you guys because I was afraid of what you guys would do," Jessica explained sadly.

"Tell us," Sasori said as his temper finally dropped to minimum anger.

* * *

So tell me how you liked it! Any one have any guesses on what Jessica is? Well if you do tell me! I already wrote down the chapter that tells what she is but I want to see what you guys think she is! 


	15. Confessions  Pubs

Deidara: Knock knock!

Sasori: Oh joy another joke…

Me: Who's there?

Deidara: Ima

Me: Ima who?

Deidara: Ima flirt!!!!!

Sasori: Back to this eh?

Deidara: What? I like that song!!!!

Me: Ohh ohh! Guess the song I'm singing!

Deidara: Go for it! I know every song that your little mind knows!

Me: I resent that! (Singing) I'm gonna make you bend and break. It sends you to me without wait. Say a prayer but let good times roll. In case God doesn't show let the good times roll, let the good times roll and I want these words to make things right but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys (stops singing) Well what song, genius?

Sasori: Deidara, by saying she has a little mind you set yourself up.

Deidara: Um… I know this song!

Sasori: No you don't. You just don't want to be shown up.

Deidara: No, that's not true. I don't want to be shown up by a GIRL!!!!

Me: Screw you! Sexist!!!! The song was Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fallout Boy! Idiot!

Sakura: What's going on?

Me: Deidara's a sexist!

Sakura: Wow…

Deidara: No, I'm not!

Me: Sure, Mr. I just don't want to be shown up by a GIRL!

Sakura: Um… I'm gonna leave her be but the author doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. If she did it'd be a perverted show on adult swim…

* * *

"Yeah! What are you, un?" Deidara asked enthusiastically. 

"Promise me you won't think any less or differently of me. Please," Jessica said looking at them with puppy dog eyes and her father thought he saw hope also in her eyes but it was gone as fast as he saw it so he wasn't sure.

"Uh...we promise," Deidara said unsure of this since she was making such a big deal of it.

"You going to say it or not?" Leader said entering the room for the first time through this whole fiasco.

"Fine. I'm a...a...," Jessica started but she couldn't form the words. She felt so ashamed. (AN: It's really sad if people make you feel ashamed of yourself because of what you are. You should be able to say what you are with no judgment.)

"I'm not very patient," Sasori said and she realized he would hurt her again if she didn't say it soon.

"I'malesbianHappy?" Sakura said in one breath.

"Can you say that slower and clearer?" Sasori asked with the implied meaning you better say it slower and clearer or else and she didn't want to think of the or else.

"I'm as in me a lesbian as in likes girls," Jessica explained as if they were retarded.

"Uh...," Deidara said unable to find any other words in his oh so small vocabulary. (AN: sorry Deidara fans for dissing him... I'm a Deidara fan too but it doesn't mean I can't make fun of him from time to time)

"Me too!" Sakura said trying to break the ice.

"Sakura?" Leader questioned in a tone she couldn't place. It wasn't anger or happiness and it definitely wasn't his work tone.

"What? I'm just kidding. I just had to break the silence," Sakura said sheepishly.

"We don't think any different of you but it's still wrong to stay out until 3 doing God knows what with some girl," Sasori explained while he rubbed his temples.

"So are you and Sakura dating because you only smile when she's around," Deidara asked stupidly missing the part where Sakura said just kidding.

"You baka, I said I was kidding!" Sakura said wondering how he lives with such a small brain. (AN: again... sorry Deidara fans he's just fun to mess with)

"Here," Sasori said as he untied Jessica and helped her up.

"Hey, can Sakura and I go to the gothic pub?" Jessica asked her father giving him the cutest expression she could muster up being in a lot of pain still.

"And that is?" Deidara asked not really grasping the meaning of a 'gothic pub.'

"A place you share poems about your feelings," Jessica answered examining her nails.

"Sure, be back by noon," Leader said looking at Jessica the whole time he said the time.

"Don't look at me!" Jessica said offended that they didn't trust her yet.

* * *

at the pub

"OK! My friends will be here in a few minutes but do you have a poem we can say together?" Jessica asked remembering she didn't bring poetry with her today.

"Hai," Sakura said remembering she still had her poem she wrote with Ino in her pocket.

"Great! How about you find us a seat and order drinks and I'll go sign us up?" Jessica asked Sakura.

"Sure...," Sakura answered a very energetic Jessica.

"Be back in a few!" Jessica said as she went to sign them up to say a poem.

a few minutes later

"OK, we're going up there in a few," Jessica told Sakura who had a table and drinks.

"Great!" Sakura said since this was her first time at a gothic pub.

"Jessica! Hey how are you?" A girl whose name is Alex called out to her friend in the crowd

"Fine, fine. Where's Haley, Nike, and Ariel?" Jessica asked since all her friends were suppose to be with Alex.

"Parking lot fight. Haley's reffing," Alex replied.

"LOL, when will they be done?" Jessica asked putting in some IM talk.

"IDK," Alex replied sighing.

"You all talk in instant messenger?" Sakura asked thinking that would be kind of difficult.

"Hai, to become one of us you have to, too," Jessica said looking at Sakura as if to say you in?

"I'm in," Sakura answered thinking it would be nice to have friends she can hang out with.

"Hey, Ariel won," Haley said coming in and sitting down with her friends.

"Yo, drama queen!" Nicole yelled to Jessica in a gangster manor.

"Hey! We've got a newbie," Jessica said making sure all of the girls heard her since it was a bit loud.

"Lets test her. The first test we'll some IMs and you tell us what they mean," Ariel said trying to explain the rules in a short amount of time.

"We'll go in a circle. Starting with Alex then Nicole, me, Haley, and Ariel. K?" Jessica said as Sakura nodded.


	16. IMS and Poems

Kisame: Baby Balooga in the deep blue sea…

Deidara: Shut it, fish-face, yeah!

Kisame: You shut it, transvestite!

Sasori: Spare me.

Deidara: Be quiet, Danna! We're fighting!

Sasori: Idiot.

Deidara: Here's a better song, (Singing:) You've been hit by… you've been struck by a smooth criminal.

Kisame: You're not smooth! You blow things up when you leave! Everyone knows you were there!

Sasori: SHUT UP!!!!! (silence) Thank you.

Kisame: Um… the author does not own Naruto or any of the characters. That is all.

* * *

"Lets start this thing! 2mi," Alex began with the first IM. 

"too much information," Sakura answered easily.

"btw," Nicole said looking directly at Sakura.

"by the way," Sakura answered a little intimidated by Nicole's stare even though Nicole was younger than her she could stare down anything she wanted to.

"b/w," Jessica said trying to get Nicole to stop staring at Sakura but was failing miserably.

"between," Sakura said remembering all her conversations with Ino and the girls.

"cya," Haley said not wanting to go with one of the hard ones to make it easier on their new friend.

"see you," Sakura answered looking at the table trying to get away from the intense look of Nicole.

"g2g," Ariel said also trying to get Nicole to stop staring at Sakura and it worked.

"got to go or good to go," Sakura answered with a little more confidence.

"OK, next thing is a conversation," Jessica said examining her nails.

"HAYS?" (how are you, Sakura?) Haley asked starting the conversation.

"G2G!" (good to go!) Sakura answered happily.

"MBODHC," (My bank of daddy has closed.) Jessica answered sadly.

"ON!" (oh no!) Haley said with compassion.

"SIYPG?" (Sakura is your poem good?) Jessica asked remembering they would go on anytime.

"IDK," (I don't know.) Sakura said truthfully not knowing if they'd like it.

"SIAB," (Sakura is a bitch.) Ariel said wanting to make some trouble.

"IKURBWAI?" (I know you are but what am I?) Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"SD4YM," (Save the drama for yo mama) Nicole said making sure no one would fight.

"The next poets are Jessica and Sakura," an announcer said into the microphone on the stage.

"LYLAS!" (Love ya like a sis!) Jessica said to her friends as she got up to go on stage.

"LYMTLI!" (Love ya more than life itself!) Haley retorted.

"Hello everyone! This poem's called 'Tragedy'," Jessica said once she got on stage. (AN: I made up the poem to go with the story)

Sakura:** I'm like a puppet and Sasuke's my puppeteer. He chooses my path. He makes my every move.**

Jessica: **He breaks me. He chooses my emotions. He forces me to be happy laugh and to cry.**

Sakura: **He took my everything. My best friend. My fiance.**

Jessica:** My ANBU Squad. My virginity and innocence. He breaks me.**

Sakura:** He bends me to his will. He went searching for power. Then I face him in battle.**

Jessica: **He's changed. Then he killed my squad. He killed my rescue team after he had me for his own.**

Sakura: **Ino, Naruto, Tenten, even Neji. Gomen. I try to escape. He catches me.**

Jessica: **Chains me to a wall and whips me until I cry. He keeps me on a leash.**

Sakura: **I want to die. He says come; I come. He says scream; I scream.**

Jessica: **I'm a dog-like living puppet. He never says puppet. He says play thing.**

Sakura: **Sex toy or weakling. I'm afraid to sleep.**

Jessica:** I'm afraid to eat. I'm afraid to eat. I'm afraid to drink. I'm afraid of moving.**

Sakura: **But most of all I'm afraid of Sasuke. He treats me like a dog.**

Jessica:** Sit, come, stay, heel. Play dead and jump. I do it all.**

Sakura:** He'll rape me everyday adn everytime I scream. I know he now has Mongekyo.**

Jessica:** So I just scream, thrash, kick, and cry but I don't look him in the eye.**

Sakura: **My name is Sakura. and that's how I am like a puppet and Sasuke's my puppeteer.** They finished the poem as the audience snaps for them and they say, "Thank you!" After that they both leave the stage.

"YGG!" (You go, girl!) Haley said to Jessica as she came back to the table.

"TUVM," (Thank you very much.) Jessica said proudly.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed looking at her watch.

"WTM?" (What's the matter?) Jessica asked concerned.

"WL!" (We're late!) Sakura yelled in a panic.

"We said we'd BBA12P!" (be back at 12 PM!) Jessica exclaimed to her friends.

"IJFOOMCLSIMNAM!" (I just fell off of my chair laughing so I might need a minute!) Ariel said as she got off of the floor.

"LSHIAPAL!" (Laughing so hard, I almost peed a little!) Alex excalimed stiffling her laughing.

* * *

This was a weird one but I just watched Bring It On... yes a cheerleader movie. I'm not sure whick one because there's Bring It On, Bring It On: All or Nothing, and Bring It On Again. (I think...) They use IM talk all the time. Not just when they're on instant messenger so I though it'd be a cool idea. Hope you guys think so, too!

Gomen- sorry


	17. The Plan

Sakura: Hello everyone! I have an important question!

Sasori: This should be interesting…

Sakura: Shut it! Who likes music?

Deidara: Me, me, me!

Sakura: OK, what kind?

Deidara: Hard rock.

Sakura: Great…

Me: I like gothic rock

Deidara: That's because you're weird!

Me: True, but I don't need to here that from you! Now because you made me mad read the disclaimer.

Deidara: I don't want to!

Me: Just read the damn disclaimer!

Deidara: Fine. The idiotic author does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Happy?

Me: I'm not an idiot!

Deidara: I never said you were. I said you were idiotic.

Me: Screw you! Now lets go to the story.

* * *

"WSF?" (What's so funny?) Sakura asked very confused at to why Jessica's friends were laughing.

"She never cares when she's supposed to be back," Haley explained the newcomer.

"We have to go. Sakura's D. will be mad also," Jessica said as she put money on the table for drinks and got ready to leave.

"Sayonara," Ariel said as everyone nods which means they also say good-bye.

(On the way home)

"Hey! Lets talk in IMs from now on," Jessica suggested so they would talk like that around the guys.

"Sounds cool," Sakura said thinking of how much trouble they might get into but not caring.

"Uh-oh, they're outside waiting for us. That never happens," Jessica said looking towards the base.

"Great…," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Y! WAYGD?" (Yo! What are you guys doing?) Jessica asked smirking since they couldn't talk like this.

"Where were you?" Sasori asked in an angry tone that would make the toughest ninja flinch but Jessica was used to the tone so she just looked at him blankly.

"TGP. WISIWG." (The gothic pub. Where I said I would go.) Jessica explained clearly only to her and Sakura.

"What? Don't play around, Jessica," Sasori said even angrier thinking of many ways he could hurt his daughter right now.

"SNP!" (She's not playing!) Sakura yelled back to him.

"Sakura, use words," Leader told his daughter.

"Butt holes," Sakura said crossing her arms over chest.

"Nice one, Saku-chan!" Jessica congratulated her friend.

"Sure thing, Jess-chan!" Sakura said proudly.

"Go inside now," Sasori said keeping his anger in check.

"Fine, D-dogg," Jessica said realizing he was using every ounce of self-control not to hurt her and then she left hoping he wouldn't actually hurt her.

"You too, Sakura," Leader said a little calmer than Sasori.

"OK," Sakura said not wanting to make her father as mad as Sasori.

* * *

"**Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world**

**That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.**

**Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're  
But now I know she -**

**Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies**

**I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore**

**Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.**"

Jessica sang to with headphones on and listening to her I pod.

"You've got self-esteem issues," Deidara said as he listened to the whole song she sung.

"TTYL," Jessica said trying to listen to her I pod.

"What?" Deidara asked since he didn't know any of the IMs they used.

"It means talk to you later," Sakura said to him like he was stupid.

"You're my new best friend," Jessica said finally glad someone could translate everything she said.

"Leader-sama and I have decided something," Sasori said coming into the room.

"It's to get closer to our daughters but all of you have to come," Leader said glaring at every member of the Akatsuki.

"Where, yeah?" Deidara asked dreadfully.

"Oh boy," Zetsu's black side said.

"Karaoke," Leader said simply.

"Yay!" Sakura yelled excited.

"Awesome," Jessica said calmly and coolly while nodding her head to her I pod.

"My life's ruined," Deidara said as he sat there silently hating karaoke.

"TA," (totally awesome) Sakura said to no one in particular.

"BIO!" (Bring it on!) Jessica yelled finally putting her headphones down.

"Pick a song that's appropriate," Leader warned both teenage girls.

* * *

Well, like it? The name of the song I used in here was Everybody's Fool by Evanescence for those people who want to listen to it. R&R!!!

sayonara- good-bye.


	18. Karaoke Time!

Sakura: I really like karaoke.

Deidara: Random…

Sakura: That's what this chapter's about. Doy!

Deidara: Shut it, Pinky!

Sakura: Oi! Don't call me pinky, transvestite!

Deidara: What'd you call me you trash!

Sakura: I'm not trash!

Kakazu: While they call each other names (yelling in background) I'll say the disclaimer. The author does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Now you owe me 20 bucks.

Me: Shut up and leave! (Kakazu leaves) Good God. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"I'm going up there to sing something!" Sakura said enthusiastically once they got to the karaoke place. 

"Go, Sakura-chan!" Jessica said as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Why is it I'm afraid of what's she's going to sing?" Deidara asked the guys.

"**I'm sexy, I'm cute,  
I'm popular to boot.**

**I'm bitchin', great hair,  
the boys all love to stare.**

**I'm wanted, I'm hot,  
I'm everything your not.**

**I'm pretty, I'm cool,  
I dominate the school.**

**Who am I? Just guess,  
Guys wanna touch my chest.**

**I'm rockin', I smile,  
and many think I'm vile.**

**I'm flying, I jump,  
You can look but don't you hump.**

**I major, I roar,  
I swear I'm not a whore.**

**We cheer and we lead,  
We act like we're on speed.  
you hate us coz we're beautiful,  
but we don't like you either  
...we're cheerleaders,  
...we are cheerleaders**

**Roll Call**

**With me Big Red,  
I'm w-w Whitney  
c-c-c Courtney, row!  
Raa - dude it's Darcy.**

**I'm Big Bad Carva, yeah!  
Just call me Casey.  
I'm still Big Red.**

**I sizzle, I scorch,  
But now I pass the torch.**

**The ballots are in,  
and one girl has to win.**

**She's perky, she's fun,  
and now she's number one.**

**Kick it Torrance, T-T-T- Torrance,**

**I'm strong and I'm loud,  
I'm gonna make you proud.**

**I'm T-T-Torrance,  
Your captain Torrance.**

**Let's go Toros,  
We are the Toros,  
The mighty, mighty Toros.**

**We're so...terrific...we must be Toros"**

Sakura finished singing and left the stage.

"Uh… interesting," Deidara commented at the song.

"My turn!" Jessica yelled as she ran on stage.

"**C-I-A-RA, Come On...**

**VERSE 1**

**Pull up your pants, just like him  
Take out the trash, just like him  
getting your cash like him, fast like him  
girl u wanna act like he did  
I'm talking bout, security codes on everything  
on vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
a foreign account and another one he don't know about  
Hook  
Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that  
Tell you I love you, but when you call, I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me, like where you be at  
Cuz I'm out, 4 in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing  
Chorus  
What If I Had A Thing On The Side  
Made You Cry  
Would The Rules Change Up Or Would They Still Apply  
If I, Played You Like A Toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act Like A Boy  
Verse 2  
Girl go ahead and be just like him  
Go run the streets like him  
Go home missin sleep like em, Creep like em  
Front wit ur friends, Act hard when u with them like him  
Keep a straight face when you tell a lie  
Always keep an air tight alibi  
Keep it hid in the dark  
What he don't know won't break his heart  
Hook  
Chorus  
Can't be getting mad, but u mad, can't handle that (x4)  
Verse 3  
If I was always gone  
Hit the sun getting home (Would you like that?)  
I told u I was with my crew when I knew it wasn't true  
If I act like u  
Walked a mile off in ur shoes (Would you like that?)  
Messing with ur head again  
Dose of your own medicine  
Chorus  
Can't be getting mad, but u mad, can't handle that (x4)**  
**R-A go, here's the clutch…**

**If I paged u (would you like that?)  
Had friends (would you like that?)  
With a car (would you like that?)  
Hell Nah, You wouldn't like that, No!**

**What If I? If I, played You Like A Toy,  
Sometimes I wish I would act Like A Boy**

**Can't handle that…"**

Jessica finished singing and got off of the stage.

"What the heck?" Deidara said after the song ended.

"At least it wasn't dark," Sasori put in thoughtfully.

"Why won't you guys sing something," Sakura asked politely.

"No," Leader said emotionlessly.

"Aw. Come on. You did this to find out what we listen to lets vice versa!" Jessica said cheerfully. So the guys sang a song very pitifully glaring at the girls every once and a while and the girls would just smile and look and act so innocent.

* * *

A little weird... I try to make this funny! SO tell me if it was funny 


	19. Material Girls

Me: OK! I have an announcement! Evanescence…. Is the best band ever!

Deidara: No it isn't!

Me: Yes it is!

Deidara: Godsmack is!

Me: No way!

Deidara: Yes it is!

Me: Evanescence!

Deidara: Godsmack!

Me: Evanescence!

Deidara: Godsmack!

Me: Evane-

Sasori: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes, sir!

Deidara: Yes, Danna

Sasori: The author does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Just read the story and pay no attention to the arguing buffoons.

* * *

"You guys sucked," Jessica said looking disgusted. 

"We never asked for your opinion, yeah!" Deidara yelled at the teen.

"Well Saku-chan and I are going up there to sing a super cool song!!!" Jessica said enthusiastically as Sakura got up on stage and the music started.

Sakura:** Some boys kiss me  
Some boys hug me  
I think they're ok  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away.**

Jessica: **They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light (that's right)  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right.**

Both: **'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl.**

Sakura:** Some boys romance  
Some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be.**

Jessica: **Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play (no way)  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day.**

Both: **'Cause we're living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl.**

**Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world.**

Sakura: **Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me.**

Both: **'Cause everybody's living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl.  
A material, a material, a material, a material world**

**Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world.  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world.**

"Like it?" Sakura asked the guys as Jessica and her got off of the stage.

"Weren't you a lesbian?" Deidara asked Jessica.

"Unless I'm going to a gay bar then I won't show it. OK?" Jessica made sure Deidara understood.

"Come on, Jessica," Sasori said to his daughter getting really annoyed by all the music.

"But I want to stay here!" Jessica yelled beginning to throw a tantrum.

"No," Sasori said not giving into the tantrum.

"Please?" Jessica asked in a very kind and angelic voice.

"Do you like puppets?" Sasori asked his daughter in a way she knew he wasn't joking.

"Uh…no?" Jessica answered unsure if she said the right thing at the moment.

"I'll turn you into one if you don't come on," Sasori threatened not even showing an ounce of emotion.

"OK!" Jessica answered in a scared tone.

"Harsh," Sakura said to Jessica.

"Mega," Jessica agreed with Sakura.

(On the way back to Akatsuki Base)

"Jessica? Sakura? OMG! What a coincidence!" Alex yelled as she spotted her friends on the same road that she was traveling on.

"Yeah, coincidence! Wait. What's a coincidence?" Nicole asked stupidly. (AN: srry nike)

"Nike, don't think, copy me, and use smaller words," Alex said making sure Nicole understood her.

"Yo, school girls!" Haley yelled to Jessica and Sakura ignoring the whole deal with Nicole and Alex.

"WAYGH?" (Why are you guys here?) Jessica asked confused.

"JH," (Just hangin') Haley replied simply.

"WYH?" (Where ya headed?) Ariel asked Jessica.

"H…IGYCCIT" (Home…I guess you could call it that.) Jessica answered.

* * *

Enjoy? I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing: 

**narutorocksXD**

**Snowy Sakura**

**Gothic Saku-chan **

** eijifan6654**

** sandshinobi4eva**

** Evil Riggs  
**

**AkatsukiDreamer**

**BewareDesuKiekan**

**yondaime-kun**

**PhAnToM SpEaKeR**


	20. Interesting Problems

Naruto: Hi… in the story I'm dead but I WILL come back… Believe It!

Sakura: Naruto! You're dead! There's no coming back!

Itachi: The dog goes Moooooo!!!

Sakura: OK… a little insane.

Kisame: Don't do drugs people!!!!!

Sakura: What's that suppose to mean?

Kisame: That's (points at Itachi) what happens if you do.

Sakura: Oh… The author doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"ILT!" (I like toast!) Nicole yelled.

"Random...," Jessica said looking at Nicole with an unreadable expression.

"Very," Sakura agreed.

"Nicole. Don't think...at all!" Alex started quietly and ended up yelling the last two words.

"It's about as random as you two," Deidara said to Jessica and Sakura.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" Sakura asked as if it was the simplest thing.

"Daddy, you know I love you," Jessica said to Sasori as she hugged him.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked already knowing she wanted something.

"What? Why do you think so lowly of me?" Jessica asked with fake tears in her eyes.

"Because you want something," Sasori said knowing her tears were fake.

"Can the girls come over for a sleepover," Jessica asked with her fake tears out of mind and hope in her eyes along with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Deidara asked trying to make it as difficult for her as possible.

"Not helping!" Jessica yelled at Deidara.

"Fine...," Sasori started as Jessica smiled really big,"If...," Jessica frowned,"you girls get to sleep at a decent hour and go to school tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Jessica yelled happily.

* * *

(at Base)

"Saku-chan! Hang out with us, too!" Jessica asked Sakura with hope.

"OK!" Sakura said since she had nothing else she had to do.

"Guess what I heard!" Haley said to her friends while they were sitting on the floor in Jessica's room.

"What?" Jessica asked knowing it was going to be good.

"The biotch at our school is dating Mr. Popular," Haley said with little emotion.

"How about I just kick her a-," Jessica started as she got angry.

"Huhum. I came in here to get you for dinner and find you wanting to get into another fight and cussing? Danna won't be happy, yeah," Deidara said in a mocking voice.

"Why are you in my room?" Jessica asked angrily.

"To get you all for dinner. I've never met you other girls. I'm Deidara, yeah," Deidara said to Jessica's friends.

"I'm Haley. That's Ariel, Alex, and don't mind Nicole over there. She's a little slow but get all the guys...," Haley said in a disappointed tone.

"Ello? I'm not interested in guys! Remember? So she can have them!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let go to dinner," Haley said as they got up and all went to the table.

"So... Saku-chan, are you dating anyone?" Jessica asked while the food was being served.

"I was engaged but... he was killed...," Sakura said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that...Wait! The poem! That really happened, didn't it? Who is the son of a bit- I mean son of a bilingual..., Jessica said covering up the cuss word since her father was there.

"Good save," Sasori said thinking he wouldn't punish her since she did actually try to cover it up.

"So who is he? Where is he? And can I kill him?" Jessica asked in a hurried tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha. With Orochimaru and yes, you can kill him," Sakura answered letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"HDM! I'm leaving!" (He's dead meat!) Jessica yelled as she got up from the table.

"Eat your burger," Sasori instructed making sure she actually ate something.

"It's meat," Jessica dumbly pointed out.

"Do I look like I care?" Sasori asked looking at her blankly.

"I'm a VEGETARIAN!!!!" Jessica yelled at him.

"They always have this fight," Deidara told the other girls who were never there for dinner.

"What kind of ninja doesn't eat meat? If you're on a mission you eat what you can find," Sasori said plainly.

"I eat berries and plants that aren't poisonous and yes, I know if they're poisonous or not because I major in a nature course. I take college courses on weekends. Doy!" Jessica said angrily.

* * *

Like it? I made the character Jessica really smart...but she also is the one stuck with idiots, fights a lot, a vegetarian, and a lesbian. SO it evens out. Really smart but not really normal so to speak. Nothing against vegetarians or lesbians!!!!!!! 


	21. Randomness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters…. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

"You take college courses?" Deidara asked wondering how smart she really was.

"Yes! I major in nature. Oh and I'm taking chakra control and medic-nin classes also!"

"I'm a medic and I have great chakra control," Sakura told Jessica.

"Teach me!Please?" Jessica begged.

"OK... are all you girls ninjas?" Sakura asked very interested.

"No, they aren't," Jessica answered for them.

"I'm the daughter of a very rich fuedal lord," Haley said proudly while Jessica silently plotted her best friends death because she had a better life than she did since 'punishment' for her meant torture.

"I'm a swords woman," Alex said not caring that Jessica was plotting to kill Haley in her sleep.

"I don't use chakra or I can't. I can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu. I only use taijutsu and I can kick butt!" Ariel said happily.

"Just like Lee-san and Gai-sensei!" Sakura said remembering the guy who kept asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Yup," Ariel said not knowing who those two were.

"Did anyone notice that the lights sparkle?" Nicole asked looking up at the ceiling.

"She's good at going undercover...but she's very...how shall I put this?" Alex said thinking of a word for Nicole.

"Random," Jessica said finishing Alex's sentence.

"So why do you girls go to public school?" Sakura asked wondering why ninjas would need to go to school except for the Academy.

"Parol," Jessica answered smirking at Sakura's reaction.

"What'd you guys do?" Sakura asked in utter shock.

"We...um...hehe..kind of killed a lot of rich people and robbed a bank...hehe. People then started thinking we have self-esteem issues. Have you seen Jessica's room?" Ariel said putting air quotes around self-esteem.

"Yeah, it's cool," Sakura said in awe that they would be concidered _criminals_.

"Totally but most people don't like that kind of stuff," Ariel admitted.

"I'm done! May we go out?" Jessica asked her father.

"No," Sasori said getting ready to have another fight with Jessica.

"Ehhh?Why?" Jessica asked actually surprised he said no.

"It's 10PM... your curfew," Sasori explained glaring at Jessica.

"Fine, We're going to finish our homework and go to bed," Jessica said through gritted teeth.

"Night," Sasori said smirking at how easily she gave up this time.

"Hn," Jessica said trying to get on his nerves.

"Jessica," Itachi said in that ever so threatening tone.

"H-H-Hai?" Jessica asked utterly scared since he never really talks to her.

"Be home early tomorrow. We're going to train...," Itachi said letting her think of what kind of training he had in mind.

"Awww!!!" Jessica whined.

"hahaha!" Deidara started laughing as all the girls left.

* * *

(tomorrow morning;kitchen)

"Ai! I lost my homework! My Dad's going to be POed!!!" Haley yelled as she searched everywhere for her homework.

"Jessica! Hurry up and finish cooking! We leave in 30 minutes!" Ariel yelled at Jessica.

"2 more minutes!" Jessica yelled back.

"Why is everyone yelling so early? You woke me up!" Deidara yelled angrily forgetting to add 'yeah' at the end of his sentence.

"Is my dad with you?" Jessica asked Deidara.

"What do you need?" Sasori asked irritably since he probably knew why she needed him.

"Can you sign this?" Jessica asked shifting her eyes to the floor.

"Next pink slip and I'm sending you to boot camp," Sasori said as he signed it and gave it back to her.

"hahaha! That's funny!" Jessica laughed out thinking it was a joke.

"I'm not joking," Sasori said to her with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Eep! Gomen-nasai! Please don't send me there!" Jessica panicked out.

"Can you sign ours too since we stayed over?" Haley asked after finally finding her homework.

"Fine," Sasori said as he sighed.

"Ohayo!" Sakura said as she entered the kitchen.

* * *

**hai- yes**

**gomen-nasai- sorry**

**ohayo- good morning**

I'm going to start working on my other stories also. So I'll be a little slow on updating this one. Thanks for the reviews!!!


	22. Hospital Scare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"OK, us girls are leaving," Jessica said as they got ready to leave and go to school. 

"Bye. Remember to be home early so you can train with Itachi...no going to clubs after school," Sasori warned his daughter.

"Hai," Jessica said in a depressed mood.

* * *

(a few hours later)

"I'm bored yeah," Deidara announced to Sakura.

"Me too," Sakura said as she sighed. The the phone rang.

"Hello? This is a friend of his. May I ask who's calling? Uh-huh. What? What happened to her? OK, I'll be right there," Deidara said into the receiver.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Where's Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked in a worried tone completely ignoring her question.

"Out shopping. What happened?" Sakura asked again.

"Jessica's in the hospital," Deidara answered in a nervous tone.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked getting nervous.

"A guy at her school went berserk and brought a gun to school...," That was enough explanation that Sakura didn't need any more.

"Well, take me to the hospital!" Sakura said in a nervous wreck.

"OK. OK! Be calm about this. Come on. We'll take my car. Here's my cell. Keep trying to contact Sasori-danna and tell him to go to the hospital as soon as he can," Deidara said giving her a cell phone and taking his keys out. They both went to his car and started driving while Sakura kept dialing Sasori's number. Finally, he picked up.

"Hello? Sasori-sama? This is Sakura. We have an emergency. No, Deidara's not being an idiot. It's...Jessica. No, she didn't get into another fight. She's in the...hospital. A guy brought a gun to school...hello? Hello? Still there?" Sakura said into the receiver.

"Well?" Deidara asked as they turned into the parking lot at the hospital.

"He hung up. I guess he's coming here as fast as he can," Sakura said still in a nervous wreck. Deidara put a hand on her fidgeting ones as he turned into a parking spot and parked. She looked up at him and he warmly smiled at her. She returned the smile. They got out of the car and went to the front desk to ask where her room was.

"OK, Sakura, you call the Leader and get the rest of the guys here and I'll go ask where her room is. I'll be right back," Deidara said as he left to go to the front desk.

**With Sakura**

"Pick up. Pick up. Hello? Dad! Um.. can you get the rest of the guys to the hospital fast? No, I'm OK. Jessica's in here somewhere. Uh-huh. Oh here comes Sasori! OK. Thanks. Bye bye. See you in a few minutes." Sakura said into the receiver.

"Where's Jessica?" Sasori asked loosing his calm collect self for the first time she has seen.

"Deidara's gone to find out. He'll be back in a few mintues. Calm down," Sakura felt really weird telling him to calm down.

**With Deidara**

"Hello, ma'am! I was wondering what room Jessica Akasuna is in?" Deidara asked calmly.

"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked him.

"No, I'm a real close friend of her father's. He should be here soon," Deidara said truthfully.

"(sigh) She's in surgery right now. We couldn't wait for a parent to approve it because she would've died without it," The nurse told him with sympathy.

"Do you know what kind of surgery she's having?" Deidara asked hoping he could get more information for the guys and Sakura.

"Sorry, I don't. Once the doctor comes out he'll tell you everything you need to know about her health status," the nurse explained.

"OK, thanks," Deidara said as he walked back over to Sakura to see Sasori there talking with her and he looked like he was a mess.

"Deidara! Well where is she?" Sakura asked looking up at him with fear in her eyes. He thought it might be from loosing a friend.

"She's in surgery. Sasori-danna, calm down, yeah," Deidara said as he looked at his partner thinking he must be hurt knowing his daughter even though they fight a lot could die.

"Look! There's the doctor!" Sakura said going up to the doctor. Deidara and Sasori waited for her to come back.

"Well? What'd he say?" Sasori asked frantically as Sakura returned.

"She's out of surgery. She's unconscious now but will be fine as long as she takes it easy for a while," Sakura said trying to calm them down.

"What kind of surgery did she have?" Sasori asked again and she looked at him debating whether or not to tell him.

"Neuro. The bullet pierced through the right side of her head. Right now no one thinks there's going to be any permanent damage but we have to wait until she wakes up. We're lucky her friends saw that happen and called 911 as soon as it did other wise she'd be dead right now and the guy would probably still be shooting people but he's in juve right now so no worries," Sakura explained seeing Sasori's eyes widen when she told him where the bullet pierced.

"Can we see her?" Sasori asked trying to keep calm.

"Only you since you're her only family. You can stay with her until she wakes up," The doctor said coming up to the group.

Sasori followed the doctor to Jessica's room and saw her laying there with a machine next to her beeping in a steady beat telling that she was alive. (AN: I can't remember what that's called) Jessica's eyes were closed and she was just laying there with bandages around her head calmly. She didn't look at all like she was in pain. To Sasori she looked like she was at peace with herself at the moment. Once the doctor left Sasori grabbed a chair and put it next to her hospital bed and sat there looking at her and never once taking his eyes off of her afraid she'd disappear if he looked away. He grabbed her hand and started to rub it trying to make her wake up as if just being touched could wake her.

(in Jessica's dream)

Jessica was walking around looking at everything. The art work on the walls looked so pretty. She remembers seeing stuff like that somewhere. She just can't remember where. The hallway was that of a medievil structure. Then she saw at the very end of the hallway a light. It was like nothing she has ever seen. She started to run towards the light. It seemed as if it was getting farther and farther away. Then she heard something. It sounded like her father. He was frantically yelling things at her. After that she started to here this very fast beeping noise. Then she finally heard her father's words. He said:

"Jessica! Jessica! Don't give up! Fight death!"

She knew now what he was talking about. She kept trying to wake herself up but to no avail. The light was now getting closer to her. She started running the other way as fast as she could. She looked back afraid and saw it was gaining on her.

She yelled,"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After she said that she saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Hello, honey," The figure said.

"Mom, am I?" Jessica said not being able to finish her sentence.

"No, but you will die in a few minutes," Her mom said to her making her eyes widen in fear.

"Mom...I don't want to...die," Jessica said as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Why?" Her mom said softly.

"I...I don't want to leave dad alone. We may fight...a lot but I just can't do it. I'd hate it. I also have a lot of people who I care for and care for me down there. Like my dad, his friends, my friends, and a new friend I just made. I don't want to die yet. I'm only 14!" Jessica said as her tears started spilling,"I'm sorry, mom. I do miss you but I'm just not ready."

"Hmm... That's all I needed to hear... now Wake up!" Her mom said smiling but then she started hearing another voice telling her to wake up and it was constant. Then everything around her went black and she tried to wake up once more and-

"Wh- Dad?" Jessica said as she woke up and saw her dad and realized he was nervously trying to wake her up before she actually woke up. He smiled at her and calmed down and the doctor that was trying everything he could left since he wasn't needed anymore. Then shortly after the whole Akatsuki came in a saw that Jessica was awake. They all heaved a sigh of relief and that made Jessica giggle a little at how nervous about ten S-class criminals could get when one teenager gets shot in the head.

"Thank God you lived. It's a miracle," Sasori said to her as he hugged her really tightly.

"Oh my God!" Sakura yelled as she came into the room. "Guess what! We have more exciting news. Well I do anyways."

"What, yeah?" Deidara asked wondering what could make her so happy.

'Naruto and Shikamaru are still alive!!!!! I just saw them! They said that they heard around the hospital that I was here!"

"Troublesome...," Shikamaru said as he and Naruto entered the room.

"How'd you two live?" Jessica asked remembering what Sakura told her about how they were killed.

"That's easy. We made a plan with Sasuke that we'd help him get Mongekyo if he'd let Sakura go. So we faked our own deaths but then before he killed us he hurt Sakura-chan more. We still kept to our deal though but found out later that he used his Mongekyo on Ino." Naruto explained.

"Wow," was all Jessica could say.

"Oh yeah! How are you, Jesse-chan? I was worried so was everyone else," Sakura said looking at her.

"Good. A little headache but I'm OK. I have a whole new look on life, now since my near death experience," Jessica explained smiling which made all the guys look at her crazy since she never smiles no matter once except that one time she first met Sakura.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Her father asked worried.

"I'm fine. Never been better!" Jessica said hugging Sasori so tightly because she didn't want to loose him. He just started to rub her back and calm her down. Then he heard soft sobbing noises and realized she was crying so he started th sh her and told her to go to sleep which she happily said yes to since she was feeling kind of tired since the surgery. She fell asleep with her dad watching her and playing with her hair smiling a little at her glad that she was alright. The others left while Sakura talked with Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Mr. Akasuna, your daughter can go home anytime. She's perfectly fine now but needs to be careful. It will take a few weeks until she's back to normal from the surgery," The doctor explained to Sasori who nodded a response. Sasori gently shook Jessica's shoulder's and she woke up in a minute or so.

"Dad?" Jessica asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you can go home now. Ready?" Sasori asked kindly.

"Yeah... I'm still a little tired though," Jessica said yawning a little.

"OK, you can sleep once we get there, Jessica," Sasori said gently caressing her cheek.

"Thanks, dad," Jessica said smiling.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being here when I woke up both times," Jessica said as he smiled at her.

"Sure, here's your clothes. I'll let you change and I'm going to go sign you out. Be careful of the bandages on your head and come out once your done," Sasori said as he left the room.

* * *

"I'm done, dad. Can we go home?" Jessica said anxiously. Sasori only laughed at her eagerness. "Glad to see I'm entertaining you," Jessica said sarcastically. 

"Sure we can go. I sent everyone else back to the base in the car they came in. The Naruto kid and Shikamaru went with Sakura and Deidara, too. Come on. I have to remember where I parked," Sasori said. (AN: Don't you hate when your parents don't remember where they parked?)

* * *

"It took you thirty minutes to find the car! Thirty!" Jessica yelled as they got out of the parking lot. 

"I said I was sorry! I was in a rush to get into the hospital when I heard you were in there so I kind of didn't pay attention to where I parked," Sasori explained trying to rid himself of his headache.

"It's fine. Can I go to sleep now and you take me to my room when we get there because I'm really tired?" Jessica asked leaning her head against the window.

"Sure, just sleep," Sasori said as he made a side glance at her and could tell she was already fast asleep.

The ride home was long and quiet. Jessica was quietly sleeping and Sasori would occasionally look over to her and think how lucky he was to have her. (AN: Sweet) Once he arrived back he got out of the care and went to the passengers seat and opened the door slightly as to not wake her up since her head was on the window and he picked her up and carried her inside.

"Sasori-danna!!!!" Deidara yelled loudly causing Jessica to turn a little bit in Sasori's arms.

"Shhhhhhhhh... Deidara! She's asleep! Keep it down!" Sasori whispered as loud as he could without waking her.

Sasori walked back to her room and put her under her covers. He tucked her in and sat there a few minutes just looking at her. He wished she didn't get shot or that he could've taken the bullet for her because he knew it probably hurt before she passed out and she did say she had a headache when she woke up. It's really hard for a father to know his daughter got hurt and he could do nothing to stop it from happening. At those thoughts he left her room and went to the living room where everyone else was. There was nothing else he could do now. What was done was done. He's just glad she didn't die that one time when the machine was beeping very fast. He was more scared than ever since he thought he might loose her.

* * *

Well? I think this was my best chapter yet! Hope you all agree to. That's somewhat of what I think a person who almost died would have seen and heard while they were under anesthetics. I'm updating ASAP!!!! 


	23. The Dream

Jessica: OK! In the story I almost died…(sobs) Very scary…VERY!!!!!

Sakura: Hey, Jesse-chan!

Jessica: Hiya! Don't you love life? I love life!

Sasori: Jessica, I think I liked you as a dark person keeping to themselves…

Jessica: Chill, dad!

Me: Wow, you said dad instead of d-dogg.

Jessica: Yeah…I wanna give the disclaimer!

Me: But Sasori's supposed to do it…

Jessica: I want to!

Me: Fine!

Jessica: Yay!!!! The author does not own Naruto or any of the characters!!!!

Sasori: Jessica… are you sick?

Jessica: NO!!!!!! Enjoy!

WARNING: Sasori's a little OOC.

* * *

"Sasori-danna! How is she?" Deidara asked as Sasori walked to sit with them. 

"Asleep," Sasori answered calmly.

"Hey, Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"What?" Sasori asked leaning back into the couch he was on.

"Were you scared that you could loose her?" Sakura asked again.

"(sigh) Yeah..., we may fight a lot but she's still my daughter. Annoying as hell, though," Sasori said as his eyes had a sad look in them.

"Aa," Sakura said in understanding.

"Not you to, yeah," Deidara said referring to the aa.

"Dad?" Jessica said coming out into the living room.

"Honey, why are you up?" Sasori asked softly.

"He hasn't called her that since she was ten," Deidara whispered to Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura.

"I couldn't sleep," Sakura said rubbing the sleep from her eyes and walking over to her dad. Jessica decided to sit on her dad's lap since she hasn't done that since she was very young. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Hey, dad?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"How is it even after you almost die you still want something?" Sasori said frowning a little while Naruto and Deidara chuckled.

"Daddy, can I redecorate my room?Please?" Jessica said as she bat her eyelashes.

"There's no possible way you can go darker than your room already is," Sasori pointed out.

"No, I realized life is too short to live in the dark so I want to just spice it up and make it happier!" Jessica said while smiling the first real smile her father's actually ever seen.

"Fine, no profanities, or sexual things on your walls," Sasori warned knowing she could and would do it if he didn't say she couldn't.

"Why would I do something like that? You think that bad of me?" Jessica said as she started crying.

"No, no, no, sweetheart. Don't cry. Please? Come on. Don't do this. Please.(sigh) Jessica, I didn't mean it as an insult.Please stop crying. Jessica, calm down. Deidara, what'd that surgery do to her. I've never seen her cry over anything I've said?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"You dug yourself an early grave, yeah," Deidara said as he watched the crying girl.

"Troublesome...," Shikamaru said boredly.

"Who are you calling troublsome???" Jessica yelled at him angrily. "You wanna fight? I could kick your butt!" Jessica yelled.

"Jessica, what'd I say about fights?" Sasori said in a threatening tone.

"Sorry, daddy," Jessica said which surprised everyone since she never gave into a possible fight with anyone.

"Jessica, are you feeling OK, yeah?" Deidara asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Oh... My head.Itai!" Jessica groaned in pain as she held her head.

"Jessica, what's wrong? What happened?" Sasori asked in a very worried tone.

"It just hurts. That's all," Jessica said through gasps of pain.

"Jessica?" Sasori asked a little confused.

"Ahhhhhh! God it's too loud! Make the noise stop!" Jessica yelled holding her head in pain while Sasori looked over to her a little worried.

"Deidara, call the doctor," Sasori said trying to comfort her. "Jessica, calm down. Sh...," Sasori said wondering what was wrong with her.

"I called the doctor, yeah. He says nothing should be wrong with her. It just doesn't make sense, yeah," Deidara said looking over to Jessica with worry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Jessica said as she passed out, almost to fall to the floor when Sasori grabbed her falling form and put her back into his lap.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked very worried.

"Just forget about it," Naruto said which made Sakura mad.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit him on the head.

"Itai! Sakura-chan, why'd you hit me?" Naruto asked pathetically.

"Because you're being an idiot," Sakura answered.

"Sasori-danna! What's wrong with her, yeah?" Deidara asked concerned.

"If I knew wouldn't I fix it?" Sasori said back with venom.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Jessica asked as she woke up.

"We...don't know what happened. One second you're fine and then you're screaming in pain holding your head saying the noise was too loud. Sweetie, there's no noise in here," Sasori said looking at her face change into that of fear. Probably remembering something that happened in her head while she was yelling when she yelled out too make the noise stop. "Honey, what noises did you hear?"

"V-V-Voices. Angry voices," Jessica said stuttering.

"Voices? Do you know from who?" Sasori asked thinking she went insane.

"They kept yelling things about Itachi betraying them or some other person who has wronged them...daddy, I'm afraid. They're really loud and angry. Make the voices stop," Jessica said as she started to have a mental break down. Sasori comforted his daughter until she fell asleep. He thought she was having a peaceful dream from the look on her face. Oh how wrong was he was. It was a nightmare!

_Jessica's Nightmare_

"W-W-Who are you?" Jessica asked a figure in front of her. He was in the shadows so she couldn't even tell his gender. She stood glued to her spot. She didn't know why she couldn't move but all she knew was she couldn't.

"None of your concern, kunoichi. I have a...favor I need you to do for me." The figure she could now recognize as a man because of his voice said.

"If I refused?" Jessica asked shaking as the conversation carried on.

"You better not refuse," The man said in a threatening tone that said you-don't-want-to-know-what-will-happen.

"W-W-W-What favor?" Jessica asked scared of what will happen if she refused.

"Kill Uchiha Itachi," The man said with a smirk.

"What? Why? I couldn't do anything to him!I'm not strong enough! He's friends with my father!" Jessica said with her eyes wide with fear.

"Girl, you don't want to mess with me," The man growled out glaring at her.

"Why do you want him dead?" Jessica asked defiantly.

""That's for me to know. Now are you going to kill him or not?" The man asked hinting if she refused he would hurt her.

"H-Hai but why do I keep hearing these voices in my head? It started after the surgery!" Jessica yelled out after the man who was walking away.

"You have to figure that out by yourself. Don't tell anyone of this dream and you must kill Itachi," The man said before he disappeared and she woke up.

"Good morning, Jessica," Sasori said to her as she got off of the couch.

"Morning," Jessica said a little disoriented."Why am I still on the couch?"

"I didn't want to wake you so I gently put you on the couch to sleep. Want breakfast?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Sure, can I have pancakes, please?" Jessica asked in a cute manor.

"OK. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Oh and your friends called and are coming over to see how you are," Sasori said with a warm smile.

"Awesome," Jessica said thinking of her dream and how to kill Itachi. She thought about poison.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasori said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! No-Nothing," Jessica said knowing he could interrogate it out of her if he really wanted to.

"Uh-huh," Sasori said not once believing her.

"Here's breakfast," Sasori said as he handed her the pancakes._**  
**_

"Domo arigato gozai masu!" Jessica said in a happy mood as she dug into the pancakes. He just smiled at her until she started choking on the food. Sasori sighed._**  
**_

"Jessica, if you aren't watched you'll kill yourself," Sasori said as he pat her back to stop her choking._**  
**_

"hehe...yeah...," Jessica said sheepishly.

"Honestly, can you be a little more careful?" Sasori asked in a tiny bit of a mad tone._**  
**_

"Eep! Are you mad at me? I'm so so sorry!" Jessica said frantically.

"No, (sigh) Jessica, calm down. Just eat without choking this time," Sasori said as he mentally took a note to use nicer tones with her to prevent mental break downs.

* * *

Well? It took a really long time to write this chapter because I had writers block. I'm thinking as fast as I can!!!!! 


	24. Breakfast

Jessica: OK! Everyone remember that weird dude told me to kill Itachi? Well everyone in your reviews guess who he is and guess what the voices are and why I'm hearing them!

Me: This is a disclaimer not a contest!

Jessica: So? I felt the need to say that.

Me: Oi. Just say the disclaimer OK?

Jessica: Yay!!!! The author doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters!!!!!

* * *

"Hey, dad? Can we listen to the radio?" Jessica asked while she began to eat slower. 

"Sure, but nothing heavy or annoying," Sasori said. _Everything she asks me for I've given her. Lets hope she doesn't catch on and ask for a car because it's hard to refuse things to her right now._

"Yay, Thank you, daddy!" Sakura said as she turned the radio on to a station she liked and waited for the commercials to end. _It also doesn't help that she's started calling me daddy. She hasn't done that in years and that time she wanted something more than to thank more or ask for the radio to be turned on. Usually it would cost me 20 bucks too._

Then one of Jessica's favorite songs came on the radio and she started humming to the beat.

"_**Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me**_

_**Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cause you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright**_

_**It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Laney were to young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'm ma give you the world  
I'm ma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'm ma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'm ma break that birdies neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)**_"

"You actually like things that aren't rock like every poster in your room?" Sasori asked actually **liking** that song that his daughter listens to.

"Chill, I like more than that. I just put all those bands up because I'm a teenager and teens like to annoy their parents but I love you, daddy!" Jessica said as she gave him her plate silently asking him to make more which he did. Then another song came on that Jessica new and he wondered how many songs she knew.

"_**If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**_

_**(B-Section:)  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

_**(chorus:)  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

_**(Verse:)  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm n queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as Hell  
I don't care, IMs still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...**_

_**(B-section then chorus)**_

_**(Ludacris:)  
I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Takin trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**_

_**(B-section + chorus x2)**_

_**(Verse:)  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cuz I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy tell me so, he let his daughter know. (x3) **__"_

"That was a good song," Sasori said quietly.

"What'd you say, daddy?" Jessica asked not believing what she heard.

"It was a good song," Sasori said louder and Jessica gave a satisfied laugh.

"Do you want to request a song?" Jessica asked getting a phone ready.

"No, here's more pancakes," Sasori said to her as he handed her another plate full and watched her eyes light up at the food in front of her.

"OK! It's time for heart warming dedications! This one's to a 14-year-old girl who just had brain surgery! Her name's Jessica. She's at home in recovery. If you're listening, Jessica Deidara dedicated this song to you! Saying he hopes you get better soon!" The announcer on the radio station and Jessica put down the fork and looked at the radio in shock. Sasori was also in shock but not as much.

"_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
'Isn't something missing?'**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**(CHORUS)  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? **_

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
'Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?'**_

_**(CHORUS)**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_"

By the end of the song Jessica was sobbing loudly. In the middle she put her fork down and now she was crying. She put her head in her hands and wouldn't stop crying. Sasori was sh-ing her and patting her on the back in a comforting way trying to calm her down.

"Now, Jessica why are you crying?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Be-Because that's how I felt like when I was going towards the light and I thought you didn't care but your voice got me to run away from the light," Jessica said as she started to cry into Sasori's cloak.

"I did care, honey. Don't cry," Sasori said trying to figure out how to get her happy again.

"Deidara knows me to well. He knows what station I listen to when you aren't around. He also knows what I feel like," Jessica said as she calmed down.

"Here lets listen to more music. Hopefully something happy will come on, hm?" Sasori asked as she smiled and got back to happily eating the pancakes and he realized he'd most likely have to make more.

"_**Rollin in my ride I saw my brother's girl Christina**__**  
**__**She said that there gonna be a party down at Misty's later**__**  
**__**Felling lonely down and so confused I told her meet me there by two**__**  
**__**So I pulled up at the party jeans all painted on**__**  
**__**Escada pumps Gucci hat got my cellular **__**  
**__**Then I saw him he was too damn fine I knew I had to make him mine**_

_**So here's the deal**__**  
**__**Yeah my baby keeps it real **__**  
**__**He knows exactly how I feel**__**  
**__**Yes I'm in love**__**  
**__**He's a roughneck with a bad boy independence **__**  
**__**Fly yeah he gives me such a high**__**  
**__**I ain't got nothing left to hide**__**  
**__**He knows what he's got **__**  
**__**Strike while the iron's hot **_

_**Sat with my girls looking straight over at his direction**__**  
**__**Party was bumpin yeah he got me feeling our connection**__**  
**__**Caught my eye as he passed me by and asked me how I'm doing tonight**__**  
**__**My heart was racing couldn't see nobody else but him**__**  
**__**As he moved closer he began to make me weak inside**__**  
**__**But then I knew boy that it was you **__**  
**__**You knew exactly what to do **_

_**So here's the deal**__**  
**__**Yeah my baby keeps it real **__**  
**__**He knows exactly how I feel**__**  
**__**Yes I'm in love**__**  
**__**He's a roughneck with a bad boy independence **__**  
**__**Fly yeah he gives me such a high**__**  
**__**I ain't got nothing left to hide**__**  
**__**He knows what he's got **__**  
**__**Strike while the iron's hot **_

_**He tells me "que vistoso, un diezmo" **__**  
**__**Asi es como mi amor me dice que me quiere **__**  
**__**"que vistoso, un diezmo, baya" **__**  
**__**That's how my baby tell me that he love me **__**  
**__**"que vistoso, un diezmo" **__**  
**__**Asi es como mi amor me dice que me quiere **__**  
**__**"que vistoso, un diezmo" **__**  
**__**Strike while the iron's hot**_

_**So here's the deal**__**  
**__**Yeah my baby keeps it real **__**  
**__**He knows exactly how I feel**__**  
**__**Yes I'm in love**__**  
**__**He's a roughneck with a bad boy independence **__**  
**__**Fly yeah he gives me such a high**__**  
**__**I ain't got nothing left to hide**__**  
**__**He knows what he's got **__**  
**__**Strike while the iron's hot**_

_**So here's the deal**__**  
**__**Yeah my baby keeps it real **__**  
**__**He knows exactly how I feel**__**  
**__**Yes I'm in love**__**  
**__**He's a roughneck with a bad boy independence **__**  
**__**Fly yeah he gives me such a high**__**  
**__**I ain't got nothing left to hide**__**  
**__**He knows what he's got **__**  
**__**Strike while the iron's hot**_"

"Do you like that song, daddy?" Jessica asked as Deidara walked in.

"What song, yeah?" Deidara asked as Jessica got up and hugged him quickly, "What was that for, yeah?"

"Answer number one is Strike by Nikki Flores and number 2 is because you dedicated a song to me," Jessica answered as she sat down and looked at her empty plate and back up to her father with hope in her eyes. He sighed grabbed her plate and started making more pancakes.

"Um… how many batches of pancakes have you made for her, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously.

"This is the third and Jessica, that was a good song, too," Sasori answered them both.

"How much pancakes can your little stomach hold?" Deidara asked Jessica in awe.

"I'm a growing girl who needs nourishment since the surgery took a lot out of me," Jessica said in her defense.

"Pancakes aren't nourishing. They're sugar, yeah." Deidara said as he sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm gonna request a song!" Jessica says as she dials a number for the radio station.

"Hello? I'd like to request a song. Paris Goes to Jail. OK," Jessica says as the guys look at her as if she's crazy. "What? I like that song!"

"_**I don't mind being confined**_

_**To LA State Prison**_

_**Cause I would drive with DUI's**_

_**I caused some collisions**_

_**They tell me now that my appeal has been denied**_

_**And that this sentence is now bona-fide**_

_**How bout a jail that won't insult my civic pride**_

_**Like somewhere on the Upper West Side**_

_**With a water slide…...ohhh noooo**_

_**Even though they say I'm shady**_

_**I'm really so refined**_

_**I need a cleaning lady**_

_**I can't do time…..**_

_**Robert Blake and OJ SIMPSON**_

_**They both get off Scott free**_

_**I drive without a license**_

_**They throw the book right at me**_

_**It sucks to the highest degree**_

_**I went ape, on a sex tape**_

_**The guys all went gaga**_

_**Now I, must make, my jail escape**_

_**I miss my Chihuahua**_

_**My friend Nicole drove down that freeway the wrong way**_

_**She'll probably get parole and float away**_

_**Because she weighs, Zeroooooo**_

_**Even though I got the glamour**_

_**Even though my clothes are fab**_

_**They throw me in the slammer**_

_**Britney gets rehab!**_

_**They put me in the big house**_

_**Sounds like a movie pitch**_

_**Heiress goes up the river**_

_**Ends up as somebody's bitch**_

_**They can't do this to me, I'm rich.**_

_**And now I am digging a ditch….**_

_**My roommate's a woman named Mitch!**_"

"Why'd you request that?" Sasori asked thinking it was a very weird song as the commercials came on.

"All my friends and I love it no matter how much I changed, daddy. Look it up on YouTube." Jessica said as she giggled at his expression. "Ok, are my pancakes ready yet?" Jessica whined impatiently.

"No whining and yes, they are done," Sasori said as he gave her the pancakes.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" Jessica said happily.

"You gonna eat all day, yeah?" Deidara asked chuckling at her shovel the pancakes into her mouth when Sakura also came in with bed hair and yawning.

"Shwut wit," Jessica said with her mouth full.

"No talking with your mouth full, Jessica," Sasori reminded her in a calm voice remembering the last time he gave an angry tone.

Jessica cleared her throat and said, "Yes, daddy! Oh, hey, Sakura!"

"Hey! I need coffee," Sakura said looking around for the coffee maker when Sasori just handed her a cup of coffee. "Oh…um… thanks, Sasori-sama."

"No problem. Already cooked her three batches of pancakes might as well get you a simple cup of coffee," Sasori explained as Jessica began to shovel food into her face once more. Then the commercials were over.

"_**I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say your prayers, but let the good times roll  
In case god doesn't show(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But its the wrong that makes these words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got you better put  
your fingers back to the keys)**_

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though  
They weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

_**One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh**_

_**And looking forward to the future  
But my eye sight is going bad  
And these crystal balls  
Its always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look through the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand, oh!)**_

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though**_

_**They weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

_**One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter**_

_**They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting paychecks lovers  
Get me outta my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I learned my way of getting you  
Into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)**_

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though  
They weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter**_

_**repeat**_"

"Now I'm really worried about you, Jess," Sasori said after hearing her sing to that song.

Jessica gasped and said," You haven't called me Jess in like forever!!!"

"Wow, she's entertained easily, now," Deidara said as he watched her go up and hug Sasori.

"Jessica, why won't you finish breakfast," Sasori asked his daughter who was getting distracted easily. She obeyed and went and finished the pancakes when Zetsu came in.

"Jessica, your friends are at the door. **Can I eat them**?" Both of Zetsu's sides said.

"No, can you send them to the kitchen?" Jessica asked nicely.

"Already here, girl," Her friend Alex said. "Hey! Are you OK? OMG! Everyone at school knows about it now because all the teachers are having them make get well soon cards and you're in our prayers in the moment of silence in the mornings," Alex finished in one breath.

"OK, I'm fine, though. No need to worry, Jessica said trying to comfort her friend since she seemed like she was really worried.

"Good, I'm glad you're alive," Alex said calmer.

"We all are," Haley put in.

"Oh hey, Sakura you didn't come back to our room last night. Were you with two certain boys, yeah?" Deidara asked referring to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"That is not funny! I was talking to them and fell asleep! Besides, they're engaged to my best friends!" Sakura yelled angrily but Jessica only laughed at this.

* * *

Well? I had some fun writing this chapter. Here's a list of the songs I used and artists in order!

**Mockingbird- Eminem**

**Glamorous- Fergie**

**Missing- Evanescence**

**Strike- Nikki Flores**

**Paris in Jail!- Allan Murray**

**Thnks fr th Mmrs- Fallout Boy**


	25. His Name

Jessica: Does anyone know who the weird dude from my dream was? We already had one guess for Sasuke!

Me: I told you this isn't a contest!!!!!!

Jessica: I'm busy! So shut it!

Me: Grrr! That's it! (Jumps on Jessica)

Jessica: Ahhh! Daddy! Help me! Mphfff! (Jessica's now gagged and tied up)

Me: OK! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! Enjoy!!!

* * *

"So…Jessica, can you come hang out with us at the mall?" Alex asked as Jessica looked up to her father silently asking the same question.

"Please, daddy? I'll be good!" Jessica pleaded.

"Sweetheart, I'm worried about you. You just got out of the hospital yesterday and you haven't actually been normal since you woke up yesterday," Sasori said rubbing his temples trying not to give in to her pitifully sad look. _Why? Oh why couldn't she have gone back to being her old self after the surgery? I could've said no by now!_ "Honey, don't give me that look," Sasori said closing his eyes trying to think of when she asked these questions a long time ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, dad? Are you in here?" A 13-year-old Jessica asked._

"_What, Jessica?" Sasori asked looking up from the book he was reading to see what she wanted but when he saw her… "What are you wearing?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly._

"_Oh this? Chill… it's just a tube top, skirt, and fishnet. No big," Jessica answered rubbing it off as if nothing._

"_A tube top that only covers your chest and it's barely doing that," Sasori said in an angry I'm-your-father-and-no-daughter-of-mine-is-going-out-like-that tone._

"_Well anyways…can I go to the mall with a few friends?" Jessica asked in a sweet tone._

"_No," Sasori flatly said and her expression dropped into a scowl._

"_Please?" Jessica pleaded._

"_No," Sasori growled out through clenched teeth and then she cowered at how angry he was and went back to her room._

_End Flashback_

"Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" Jessica asked. Deidara started laughing since he's never heard her say that and Sasori just widened his eyes.

"Fine," Sasori said giving in he saw her jump up and smile bigly and then she hugged him tightly but also got a look on her face that said she wanted something.

"May I have some money also?" Jessica asked looking at her feet and moving them around. She was feeling kind of guilty about asking him for all of this and she knew he couldn't really say no to her since he was glad she didn't die. She also knew he was really worried about her and only wanted her to be safe.

"OK, here's twenty bucks. Don't spend it all in one place," Sasori said as he handed her the money and watched her run out of the Base with her friends.

"Wow," was all Sakura could say.

"Sasori-danna, why'd you let her go and give her money, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously. Then a new song came onto the radio. Sakura knew this song but the three men in the room didn't so they all listened intently

"_**(Intro: Lil' Mama) **__**  
**__**Chea! Uh huh **__**  
**__**[It's poppin! (It's poppin) It's poppin! (It's poppin)**__**  
**__**Yeah...okay...**__**  
**__**I gotta ask 'em...'cause if I don't...**__**  
**__**[It's poppin! (It's poppin) It's poppin! (It's poppin)**__**  
**__**I dunno...Let's go!**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
**__**Whatchu know 'bout me? Whatchu, whatchu know 'bout me?**__**  
**__**Whatchu know 'bout me? Whatchu, whatchu know?**__**  
**__**They say my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin**__**  
**__**I'm standin at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin**__**  
**__**Whatchu know 'bout me? Whatchu, whatchu know 'bout me?**__**  
**__**Whatchu know 'bout me? Whatchu, whatchu know?**__**  
**__**They say my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool**__**  
**__**All the boys keep jockin, they chase me after school **_

_**(Lil' Mama)**__**  
**__**Mac (Mac) L'Oreal, yep cause +I'm worth it+**__**  
**__**Love the way, I puts it on so perfect**__**  
**__**Wipe, the corners of my mouth so I work it**__**  
**__**when I walk down the hallway they can't say nothin**__**  
**__**Oh!, Oh! Oh! My lips so luscious**__**  
**__**the way I spice it up with the Mac-Mac brushes**__**  
**__**L'Oreal got them wat-ballermelon crushes**__**  
**__**That's probably the reason all these boys got crussssshESS...**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**(Lil' Mama)**__**  
**__**When it's, time for lunch, my lips still rock**__**  
**__**Lil' Mama Melon with da hot pink top**__**  
**__**Cherry, vanilla, flavors is a virture**__**  
**__**Dey, lovin! Lip gloss universal**__**  
**__**The boys really like it, the girls don't speak**__**  
**__**They - rollin they eyes, they lip gloss cheap**__**  
**__**It ain't MY fault, but I could +up-graaade ya+**__**  
**__**Show you how to use nice things with nice flaaaavas **_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
**_

_**(Breakdown)**__**  
**__**Cuz myyyyy lip glooooooooss - is poppin! (Is poppin)**__**  
**__**Is poppin! (Is poppin)**__**  
**__**Cuz myyyyy lip glooooooooss - is poppin! (Is poppin)**__**  
**__**Is poppin! (Is poppin)**_

_**(Lil'Mama)**__**  
**__**Sittin in eighth period thought I was in trouble**__**  
**__**Dean called me on the loudspeaker on the double**__**  
**__**I stepped in her office like "Yes Ms. McClarkson?"**__**  
**__**She like, "Girl, I ran out of my lip gloss and -**__**  
**__**write down where you get yours from**__**  
**__**Cuz I must admit, that bubblegum**__**  
**__**is poppin! (is poppin)**__**  
**__**Is poppin!" She ain't frontin...**_

_**(Lil' Mama croons)**__**  
**__**N-uh, I be lovin it, I be I be lovin it n-uh**__**  
**__**I be usin it, I be I be usin it n-uh**__**  
**__**I be rubbin it, I be I be rubbin it**__**  
**__**on my lips, my lips (ah) my lip gloss **_

_**(Chorus)"**_

"What kind of song is that?" Deidara asked wondering what teenagers nowadays listen to.

"Lip gloss by Lil Mama," Sakura answered taking a sip from her coffee.

"Do you know if Jessica listens to it?" Sasori asks Sakura who nodded in response.

"Sakura?" Leader asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, dad?" Sakura asked as she looked up to him.

"Lets go out to eat breakfast…get dressed," Leader said to her and left as did she.

* * *

Once Sakura was dressed her father took her to breakfast in a small civilian town. Nobody knew who the Akatsuki were in the small town so they could go out with no problem. They ordered some food with very few words but it was a comfortable silence. She thanked her father profusely and they walked back to the base just looking at the sky. There really were no words they could find to say to each other. Once they got back to the Base they heard yelling and pleas coming from Sasori and Jessica wondering what was going on they went to the room that they were in and watched with amusement what was happening at that moment. They saw Sasori. Jessica. Deidara. Kisame. Hidan. Kakazu. Tobi. Zetsu. Itachi. Unnamed, who Sakura has never met. Naruto. Shikamaru. Alex. Haley. Ariel. Nicole. A small pig. Wait a minute? A pig! What in the world was going on? 

"Please, daddy? I want a pig!" Jessica pleaded.

"No, I gave you money for clothes…NOT pigs," Sasori said definitely not wanting a pig no matter how much he's given her this has crossed the line.

"Pretty please?" Jessica made another poor attempt to persuade her dad.

"NO," Sasori said sternly. Deidara chose this time to intervene.

"I'll get you and your little pig to, yeah," Deidara said trying to loosen up everyone's mood.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica yelled as she stormed off to her room leaving everyone in shock. She has NEVER been that mad and what's more of a shock is she became that mad after the surgery when she was being nice most of the time.

* * *

Jessica was sitting on her bed cross-legged and started to meditate the man appeared in her mind. 

"You haven't killed him yet," The man said to her angrily.

"I-I-I will. Today," Jessica said trying to formulate a plan to kill Itachi without leading everyone to know it was her.

"Good girl," The man said with a smirk as she woke up from her meditative state._ God, this is so confusing. Who is that man? Why does he want Itachi dead? OK, so I have to think of how to kill Itachi. S-class criminal. Missing-nin. Killed his whole family in one night. Yup, I'm gonna die. I'm not nearly powerful enough and if I fail the first attempt he might tell my dad and I would be in a lot of trouble…great. I'm screwed. OK lets think. Think, Jessica. Um… if I used my bloodline trait then they'll put my dad and I under a truth detector test and I'll fail so out of the question. Knives won't work on him. Can't look him in the eyes. Um…just commit suicide would be better and I'd keep all of my dignity. I've got a great idea! Just wing it!_

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Come in," Jessica said looking up at the door.

"Hey, Jess," Sasori said as he shut the door on his way over to her. "Look, I know you're mad about not being able to keep the pig but I have given you a lot today so I don't think you should be throwing this tantrum. I think a pig is over doing it. A cat, maybe but a pig?I don't think so," Sasori said to her and realized she was _actually_ listening. She never listened. She usually tuned him out.

"You're right, daddy. I was overreacting. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Jessica said again acting way different then before the surgery.

"I'll always forgive you, Jess but try to be reasonable with wants. Food and clothes are reasonable. Pets and vehicles are not," Sasori explained but still thought if she asked for a car he might say yes but he never liked pets. That was that.

"Thank you, daddy," Jessica said happily as she hugged him. _Well, he said he'd always forgive me so I guess that means if I kill Itachi he would forgive me…_

Later that day Jessica asked to spar with Itachi. He agreed and now they were outside. It was a sparring session and they would have these once in a while. Basically they set up rules. The rules were no bloodline limits and keep it clean which meant for her no kicking him in the balls or something or flinging dirt into his eyes and he couldn't touch her in an inappropriate way. They set that rule up the day she was sparring Deidara. He intentionally touched her butt and his mouth on his hand bit her she squealed and hesitated in her movements and he got a cheep shot on her. So it was an official rule for all sparring sessions.

Jessica did the first move. She flashed and landed behind him and tried to kick him in the lower back but he flashed and landed behind her and punched her in the back but it went 'poof' and was gone.

From the trees Jessica was plotting how to 'accidentally' kill him without her bloodline limit which was no easy matter. Even if she did 'accidentally' do it she'd still have to feel the wrath of not only her father but also the Leader for making him loose such an important member.

Itachi was standing there waiting there to hear a rustle of leaves _rustle _Ah! There it is. Itachi threw a knife in that direction but something didn't seem to be right. _Genjutsu? Impossible, I would've sensed it. It has to be her new jutsu she was gloating about a few weeks ago. Clever, kunoichi._

Jessica was waiting until the jutsu disoriented him completely. If she moved, he'd here the sound coming from a different place so this was going to be easy. She just had to stay behind him because you can't mess with an Uchiha's eyes. There it is. He's completely disoriented.

Jessica leapt out of the trees stealthily and landed on her toes as to not make a noise. She's now glad she never told any of them what the jutsu did. Since they're in Akatsuki for something if she told them they'd just throw the knife the opposite way the noise was and she'd be doomed. She crept up behind him grabbing a knife. She took the knife and stabbed him in the neck. If he didn't die from choking on his own blood he'd die from getting his jugular cord cut. Then with a 'poof' he was gone. She should've guessed. Expect nothin less from the Uchiha prodigy. He wouldn't be killed by a hormonal teenager easily.

"Trying to kill me, _Kunoichi_," Itachi whispered into her ear. With a flick of her wrist a puppet that she sent behind him stabbed him in the arm where the poison slowly started to consume his body. In 24 hours he'd be dead if she didn't kill him sooner. She was never one for torture and this poison was agonizing torture. It would hurt like hell until he died.

Deidara saw what Jessica did and knew what the poison would do even if it wasn't a killing blow. Deidara flashed behind her and held her arms backward in a tight grip. He then pushed her to the wall. Her cheek was roughly squashed by the wall so she grit her teeth in pain.

"_Little girl,_ why'd you attempt to kill Itachi?" Deidara snarled out not caring right now or forgetting about her brain surgery and how she should "take it easy."

"What's it to ya?" Jessica snarled through clenched teeth as he pushed her harder against the wall.

Sasori came out just in time to see Itachi kneel to the ground holding his arm in pain and Deidara forcefully push his daughter up to the wall. Sasori walked over to Itachi looked at his arm and gave him an antidote for the poison since that was the thing hurting at the moment, not the huge gash. Then Sasori lazily walked over to his partner and daughter.

"Jessica, what'd you do?" Sasori asked her in a calm voice already knowing what happened but wanting to her say it. Deidara released his hold on her and she turned and looked at her father with a hateful look on her face. Almost as if she was possessed? He didn't know.

"What does it look like?" Jessica answered glaring at him with all her might.

"Yes, but I want you to tell me," Sasori said returning her glare but a hundred times more powerful and intimidating.

"I TRIED TO KILL ITACHI, DAMMIT!!!!!" Jessica yelled and before she knew it her cheek was stinging. He had _slapped_ her. He's NEVER done that to her no matter what. It was usually he'd take a personal item of hers until she behaved. Wouldn't let her watch TV or grounded her. He's never raised a hand to her. She was starting to think there were certain things she could do that he'd never forgive her for. This was the first time she felt like this. What was it? _Heartache_? She started to run into the forest at a fast speed as her tears came as fast as she was running.

Sasori didn't know what had come over him. He stared at the hand that had hurt her and made her go off into the woods. It's just something irked him. She tried to kill one of _his_ comrades. She's know Itachi for most of her life and now she tried to kill him. It made no sense. He never tried to kill any of her friends. He went as fast as he could into the woods to find her. He knew he'd have to deal with this before Leader decided to do something rash and he couldn't have a say but he couldn't let her run blindly around the woods and get herself killed by rogue.

* * *

Jessica found a tree stump about twenty miles away from the Base and she sat there and cried until she had no more tears left. She still sat there with heartache. She wondered if anyone missed her at all. Not, Itachi. She tried to kill him. 

"ARE YOU HAPPY?!!!!!?" Jessica yelled to the heavens trying to concentrate on the man she's spoken with. "I TRIED TO KILL ITACHI!!!!!! I JUST CAN'T DO IT, OK? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why would I do that, Jess," a voice behind her said. She instantly knew it was her father.

"Go away," Jessica said coldly.

"Jessica, what's happened to you?" Sasori asked ignoring her command.

"I said GO AWAY," Jessica said anger leaking into her voice.

"Jessica! You almost killed a comrade! I'm not letting that go so quit giving me this shit!" Sasori said in an annoyed tone. "I've given you almost everything you wanted. I was there when you were in the hospital. Now you're going off trying to kill legends? What's wrong with you?" Sasori yelled at her.

"Me? I'm just trying to survive!" Jessica yelled in anger.

"Survive? He wasn't trying to kill you!" Sasori yelled at her.

"Just leave me alone," Jessica said fighting back the urge to hold her head in pain.

"Just come back to the Base and we'll talk about this calmly and without profanities and weapons, OK?" Sasori asked holding his temper in.

"NO! I'm not going back there! I tried to _kill him_! What's he gonna do? Say 'Lets become the best of friends?" Jessica yelled in anger.

"You're coming back even if I have to force you to. You have no where else to go," Sasori said in a quieter tone.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT??? My family's dead because of _you_ and I think it'd be better if I just-," Jessica started to feel booms of pain in her head. She couldn't hear anything and only saw her father panic and come over to her but couldn't hear him. After that she blacked out.

_Sakura awoke on a hill. It wasn't a sunny day either. She was alone. __**So he did abandon me.**__ She got up and saw this bird fly around her in a circle and then take off. She thought it wanted her to follow. She followed it for about ten minutes when it perched on a man's shoulder. His back was to her and she didn't even know if he knew she was there. Then he turned around and looked at her. She recognized this man! It was the man who told her to kill Itachi and got her in this mess._

"_Where are we?" Jessica asked bitterly. The man laughed an evil laugh._

"_Wherever you want to be!" The man answered in an evil sort of happy mood._

"_What? That doesn't make sense! And why'd you want me to kill Itachi! He did nothing to you!" Jessica yelled at the man._

"_Oh? Girl, have you ever heard of the Uchiha Massacre?" The man asked._

"_Yeah, Itachi murdered his whole clan except his brother," Jessica answered glaring at the man before her. "Who are you?" Jessica asked squinting to try and see his face._

"_An Uchiha, of course! Why would I want you to kill him?" The said Uchiha answered._

"_Which one?" Jessica asked but she probably didn't know his relationship with Itachi._

"_Shisui," He answered smirking._

"_H-H-His best friend? The one he first killed for Mongekyo?" Jessica asked as she started to tremble._

"_Yes," The man answered enjoying the fear coming from her. (AN: He was killed by his best friend I don't think he'd be too happy so I made him kind of sadistic)_

"_B-B-But how are you in my head? I've never met you!" Jessica yelled._

"_Simple, you traveled to the heavens for a brief moment when you almost died and I want revenge as much as Sasuke does but I'm not human anymore since I died. But you, you are close enough to be able to kill him. A very strong and smart kunoichi. Stealthy. And you live in the same Base as him, correct?" Shisui asked._

"_H-How do you know so much about me?" Jessica asked officially creeped out._

"_Do you believe spirits can watch over you from above?" He asked. She nodded and then understood what he was saying but then she felt as if she was moving. _

_Up._

_Down._

_Up._

_Down._

She groggily woke up and looked up to see her father carrying her through the forest at a fast speed. He felt eyes on him and looked down to see Jessica awake. He sighed but didn't say anything. She felt very bad. She must've really crossed the invisible line that you must _really _know the person to notice how far away you were from it. But the good news was he **didn't** abandon her. She was content on that and then he stopped. She turned her head to see Deidara and Itachi in the same places they were when she took off running into the forest.

* * *

So now you all know who the man is!!!!!!! I think that's his name anyways. Not sure. I don't really like the Uchihas...or the Hyuugas for that matter. They're both just two wealthy arrogant clans with sticks up their asses...Hm...I wonder if Hinata would kill her whole family. The heir and the heiress killing their familes...Itachi. Hinata. Interesting couple... In the story it told you the name of the only song I used so go back up there and find it if you want to listen to that song but it's pretty popular so most people probably have atleast heard it. 


	26. Happy ending

Jessica: Well? Why am I the bad guy in this story? I mean they're the criminals!!!! I should get something for almost killing one of them!

Me: Um… Jessica, you live with them. That's different.

Jessica: No it isn't! They're still criminals!!!

Me: True but-

Jessica: See? You agree with me!

Me: What? You're going to betray your father?

Jessica: Yes!

Me: Have you no shame?

Jessica: Hey! I didn't ask to be brought there.

Me: Just…give the disclaimer before you make a bigger fool of yourself. OK?

Jessica: Fine. OK! Here's the disclaimer! The author does not own Naruto or any of the characters! That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

Jessica started to fidget a lot in the presence of her father, Deidara, and the person she tried to kill, Uchiha Itachi. Her father was still holding her but she could care less about personal space right now seeing as this was very awkward. Sasori put her on her feet and she still kept fidgeting and looking at the ground. She wouldn't budge. Sasori was looking at her with sympathy even though she did almost kill somebody. 

"Jessica," Sasori said and she turned her gaze to him. "Why'd you try to kill Itachi?"

"Um…I…Um…I can't tell you," Jessica said putting her head down in shame.

"Jessica, tell us and you won't get in that much trouble," Sasori said not saying that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Um… Itachi-sama, do you know a Shisui?" Jessica asked for the first time looking at Itachi.

"He was my best friend before I killed him," Itachi informed.

"Um… well…you see…this is hard to explain but ever since the surgery because I almost died…I went to this small part of Heaven…I think….and he well started to contact me while I'm asleep or unconscious or just meditating and he told me to kill you or suffer the consequences…hehe," Jessica explained as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Wow, yeah," Deidara said with wide eyes.

"Jessica, why are you listening to voices in your head?" Sasori asked rubbing his temples.

"It's not like I have a choice! He's scary! And…and…make the voices stop!!!" Jessica whimpered while Itachi smirked at how afraid she was of one of his old dead friends.

"Maybe we should send you to a shrink, yeah," Deidara said earning a glare from her.

"And become the laughing stock of my whole school? I don't think so!" Jessica said defiantly.

"Your health is more important than your reputation besides you had brain surgery! Did you forget?" Sasori asked with a twitching eye.

Jessica just stormed off and walked angrily to her room and he flinched at the sound of her door slamming. She was really in a bad mood. If the voices in her head didn't drive her to insanity then she'd end up trying to kill Itachi until the voices stopped and Leader-sama wouldn't want Itachi dead so she'd probably be tortured to death or worse and he didn't want to think of worse because with Leader-sama you never knew. So Sasori did the only thing he could think of. He went to her room and knocked on the door. The only response he got was a soft sobbing noise. He sighed. She **was **going insane. She's broken down and cried so many times since the surgery. He opened her door and walked inside. He sat on the end of her bed but she knew he was there because of the sudden weight.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked sharply.

"Can you ever let your guard down?" Sasori asked chuckling at how tense Jessica was.

"Shut up. Can't you see I want to be alone?" Jessica asked getting annoyed.

"Jess, I'm trying to help you. Don't push me away," Sasori said.

"Well give me some space!" Jessica yelled in her defense.

"(sigh) Sorry, Jessica. Can't do that. I'll be right back," Sasori said as he got up and left her room.

Jessica's POV

My father left my room and I had no clue where he was going but I didn't care. I was glaring at the wall in front of me thinking how soft and _weak_ I had become. I've been crying a lot and couldn't kill Itachi. Stupid, stupid, stupid me! I hate hearing all these voices in my head. Most of them don't bother me as much as Shisui-san. Wait! When'd I start calling him by his name? Oh well. Most of them are telling me to kill somebody. I sometimes have heard of the person. Oh great. I'm going to be used for revenge for every one of the voices in my head or they wouldn't go away and people die everyday. Joy. My dad came back a few minutes later with Sakura. I raised a brow in confusion. Sakura did a few hand signs I knew all too well._ Oh hell no! _After the hand signs we both were in a world of black. She was staring back at me and I was right now not really happy with her so I glared at her. She went inside of my mind! Then I turned around because I felt a presence and her eyes got wide and saw the one who called himself Shisui behind me harboring a smirk. I couldn't handle any of this!!!! I clicked my tongue in annoyance and tried to look away but his sharingan kept my eyes glued to his. Stupid Shisui. Stupid sharingan. Stupid Itachi. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Uchiha clan! Gah! I'm gonna give myself a headache calling everything stupid.

"What do you want?" I asked Shisui coldly.

"Who's the girl," Shisui more like stated instead of a question.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura answered. I glared at her. I was trying to be defiant and she was ruining it!!!

"What do you want now? I tried to kill Itachi and my father and Deidara interfered," I told him in a cold tone that would make Itachi proud. I was getting annoyed. Sakura was just standing there looking at us and Shisui was looking at me. I was glaring at him but he seemed unphased by it. God, this is so annoying! I am helpless. Don't you hate that feeling? A feeling that you can do nothing and are being stared down and I'm just rambling on about it.

"Kunoichi you seem unnerved," Shisui said to me. I gawked at him. I didn't care that he didn't use my name. In fact, I didn't want him to. It was him having the nerve to call me unnerved?!!? He made me this way and he knows it!!!!!

"Screw you! Can't you get out of my head?" I asked him with angry tears coming out of my eyes.

"Aren't you angry today? I'm not the one who tried to kill Itachi, am I?" He asked me. Can you believe him? He asked me that?!!? He threatened me to kill Itachi!

"You told me to!" I yelled at him.

"You could've said no," He said trying to outsmart me. Heh. I'm not an A+ student for nothing.

"You threatened my _life_," I said angrily.

"I did? If I asked you to kill Itachi because I couldn't how could I kill you?" He asked me again. Damn him. He was probably smart too when he was alive too.

"You're in my mind!!!!! There's no comparison to that! You can't hurt him because you're a ghost but you're inside my mind you can push me to suicide if you wanted!" I yelled at him and tears not just of anger came out. Fear. Worry. Confusion. He smirked at me and that told me that he knew I was right and wouldn't push that fact anymore. I wished it would all go away. And as if on queue we were back in my room. I glared at Sakura for a moment and then focused my glare on my father and it was 10 times more powerful than the one focused on Sakura.

"He's going to kill her," Sakura said in shock more to herself than to my father who I knew she was telling…err…somewhat. I saw my father's eyes get big for a second and even after they went back to their normal size but I still saw fear in his eyes. My eyes softened a bit. He was scared of loosing me. I should stop being such a prick and try to make it easier for him. I mean hell yeah I'm scared too but he's more afraid because he has to live with the fact I'm dead and I could kill myself in front of him since Shisui couldn't touch me physically. "Actually," I heard Sakura begin so I listened even though I knew what she was going to say and then she continued. "He's going to push her to suicide."

"Jessica, are you alright?" My father asked me. Is he serious? Of course I'm not alright!!!

"I'm fine. Really but if I had to say so he's already pushed me to suicide," I stated in a sad sort of help me I'm defenseless and I need you tone. I saw my father's eyes get really soft like he wanted to help me but didn't know how to. I curled my legs up to my chin, wrapped my arms around them, and rested my chin on them. I sighed and looked back up at my father and Sakura. I really did need my father since I was so damn scared but I didn't want to admit it. And no! I don't have a big ego!!!!!

Normal POV

A single tear slid down Jessica's face as she closed her eyes willing all of this to go away. Sasori was next to her as fast as the tear came out of her eye. He enveloped her in a tight hug sh-ing her and trying to get her to relax. Jessica eventually fell asleep and Sasori tucked her in and left the room with Sakura. Then Jessica's eyes shot open. She faked sleep for one purpose and one purpose only. She's going to kill herself. Jessica took a knife out from under her pillow, her hands slightly trembling. She couldn't take any of this anymore. She put the knife right above her heart and remembered her conversation with her deceased mother. She slowly started to drop the knife. She told her mom she didn't want to die and leave her father alone and she's trying to kill herself now?!!? She got a second chance at life and somehow knew there wouldn't be a third. She grabbed the knife and ran out of her room trying to go somewhere. Where? She didn't know...she stopped at a door. It was Leader-sama's office and she heard voices in side. She knocked a few times and heard a muffled 'Come in' and went inside to see Dediara and Sakura along with the Leader. They looked to her silently telling her to speak.

'Um...Leader-sama?" Jessica asked unsurely. He raised a brow silently telling her to speak what was on her mind even if it was completely rediculous. Which it was. "I was...um...I need your help. You see I just had surgery and I'm sure my father told you about the 'incident' and these stupid voices and I was wondering if you could somehow help me...um...not loose my sanity and be able to get rid of the voices because I was too afraid to ask my father for help and I just now tried to kill myself!" Jessica finished in hysteria.

"Sure. Now, Deidara. Sakura, what'd you come here for?" Leader asked and all attention was on them.

"Um...Deidara and I fell in love. we've been spending a lot of time together and he's helped me get over a few tragedies and my fiance would want me to be happy so I was wondering if you would allow us to be together and maybe bless us?" Sakura asked her father who smiled in return.

"Of course, but you both have to stay here and Deidara don't sleep with my daughter until she's atleast 18," Leader said as he glared at Deidara who turned his gaze to the floor. Jessica had her mouth touching the ground at what just happened.

* * *

And so Leader and the rest of the Akatsuki helped Jessica and once found her kissing a girl in her bedroom which after that she kept a sign on her door that said 'Knock first you imbeciles!.' She was slowly getting better and changed the colors of her room and the posters. She had a red wall with Hilary Duff, Skye sweetnam, Jesse McGay...(cough) sorry Jesse Mccartney and other popstars on her walls. She kept some of the black stuff and they liked the improvement of her room even if it was a little. she still hun out with her same friends and limited her fight at school to 2 fights a month instead of 2 a day.

Sakrua on the other hand was going steady with Deidara and they shared their first kiss on her seventeenth birthday when he also asked her hand in marriage and she said yes. Funny how their first kiss was also the day he proposed. Leader even said he'd fund the whole wedding and allow them to do things on their honeymoon which he was sending her and Deidara to Hawaii for. They had their first child when she was 21 and it was a boy. They were in love and they both killed Sasuke while she was 3 months pregnant...I wonder how she protected the child. As for me I have no life writing about other peoples happy endings and guess what! They're not real even though I wish they were!

* * *

Last chapter!!! No sequal!!!!! Like it? I had writers block so it took me 2 days to finish!!!! I can't update until Satuday because I'm at my grandparents with my sister and cousin!!!! 


End file.
